Eclipse of the Heart
by katoru87
Summary: [Inachevé] Dix ans ont passé. Kurt vit seul à NYC. Sa vie n'est pas telle qu'il l'avait rêvée mais il n'est pas à plaindre. Il a un appartement, un job, un chat. Et un fantôme dans le coeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

Kurt n'aimait pas la sensation de s'éveiller, ce lent retour à la conscience qui chasse les rêves sans que la réalité s'impose aussitôt, ce moment de flottement au cours duquel l'esprit encore embrumé essaie de se souvenir. Il aimait dormir et être éveillé, encore que certains jours il n'était pas trop sûr pour la seconde option, mais la transition entre les deux états lui était très désagréable. Ce matin là ne fit pas exception, d'autant moins que dès les premières secondes son instinct lui avait soufflé que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait un poids sur son torse, une masse chaude collée à son flanc. Une masse qui aurait pu être Pickwick, son chat, si l'animal n'avait pas une sainte horreur de dormir ailleurs que dans son panier. Son chat était un snob. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le temps de faire la mise au point, de s'habituer à la faible luminosité passant par les interstices des volets et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : il y avait un autre homme dans le lit. Et le lit n'était pas le sien. Merde, il avait été si déprimé que ça la veille au soir ? À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait suivi un inconnu chez lui pour s'envoyer en l'air sans voir plus loin que le bout de sa queue ? Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, sauf que le gars qui dormait à côté de lui – c'était quoi son nom déjà ? – était plutôt doué. Et vraiment séduisant avec sa gueule mal rasée de latino, ses abdominaux sculptés et sa fossette sur la fesse droite. Une bonne pioche mais pas au point que Kurt ait envie de s'attarder. Il était revenu depuis longtemps de ses rêves d'adolescence sur l'amour éternel, il s'était libéré – peut-être même un peu trop – mais n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ses aventures d'une nuit et il préférait la fuite aux scènes embarrassées du réveil. Il avait déjà testé les silences gênés et les yeux qui se fuient, le petit-déjeuner avalé à la hâte et la douche passée à la trappe pour partir plus vite. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des aventures sans lendemain, ce qui aurait été le plus simple et le plus frustrant, mais ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il repoussa la couverture et se leva le plus silencieusement possible. Son amant d'une nuit grogna, gigota un peu sous les couvertures.

Kurt prit le temps de jeter les préservatifs et les mouchoirs usagés avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya aussitôt une image qu'il aurait aimé gommer. Sa nuit était inscrite sur sa figure, ainsi que chaque verre d'alcool qu'il avait pu boire dans la soirée. On commençait à peine à ne plus lui demander systématiquement sa carte d'identité quand il commandait de l'alcool dans un bar mais à cet instant sa majorité ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux, une ombre de barbe sur les joues, les cheveux en bataille et des suçons peu discrets sur les épaules et dans le cou. La fatigue le vieillissait. La gueule de bois aussi. Il remercia le ciel qu'on soit dimanche, il n'aurait pas trop de la journée pour se remettre de ses dernières frasques.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et se jeta sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il resta juste assez longtemps dans la cabine transparente pour se débarrasser de l'odeur qui collait à sa peau et calmer le battement douloureux dans ses tempes. La vraie toilette serait pour plus tard, chez lui. Il se sécha à toute vitesse et enfila son vieux jean à la même allure. Il fourra son slip dans une poche de sa veste et quitta l'appartement encore à moitié nu, ses chaussures à la main et les chaussettes roulées en boule à l'intérieur. Son amant d'une nuit n'avait pas bougé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que Kurt finit de s'habiller, en prenant soin de tourner le dos au miroir accroché dans le fond. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à voir sa tête plus que nécessaire. Ses clés de voiture tombèrent sur le sol quand il défroissa sa veste, et avec elles le porte-clés en métal que Mercedes lui avait offert la première fois qu'ils étaient venus à New-York. C'était en 2011. Il avait alors dix-sept ans et ne rêvait que de Broadway, de mode et de pluies de paillettes tombant sur son extraordinaire destin. Il était jeune. Et il était con. La vie s'était chargée de le lui faire comprendre. Oh, il n'était pas à plaindre du tout : il avait un bon job et un bel appartement, et un chat, mais il ne menait pas la vie qu'il aurait voulu avoir. C'était d'une banalité affligeante.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent en silence. Il traversa le hall au trot et ne ralentit qu'une fois dans la rue. Les réverbères éclairaient la rue à intervalles réguliers. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il savait où il se trouvait, à Flushing, Queens, pas très loin du Shea Stadium la mauvaise était que sa voiture était garée suffisamment loin pour qu'il doive la rejoindre en métro. Il ferma son blouson en grognant et reprit son chemin vers une bouche de métro qui ne devait pas être trop loin. Avec un peu de chance. Il ne connaissait pas bien le réseau dans cette partie de la ville, il se débrouillait mieux à Manhattan et dans son quartier.

Il était encore très tôt, New York commençait à peine à se réveiller – en dehors de cette partie de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Les lumières commençaient à s'allumer derrière les fenêtres des immeubles et de la musique se faisait entendre de temps à autre par une fenêtre ouverte. Kurt avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui mais il avait beaucoup trop bu la veille et n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il fit un premier arrêt dans une pharmacie pour acheter des antalgiques et un second dans un café pour avaler deux cachets avec une grosse part de tarte aux fraises. La serveuse lui apporta sa commande avec un sourire compatissant et un verre d'eau qu'il n'avait pas demandé mais accepta plus que volontiers. Elle s'éloigna vers une autre table en lui lançant un clin d'œil et il haussa un sourcil surpris en constatant qu'elle avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone sur une serviette en papier. Elle n'allait pas tarder à lui en vouloir mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Seul à sa table, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers ce dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler mais ce fut peine perdue. Les souvenirs affluèrent, plus douloureux que son mal de tête. Le mal qu'il s'était fait à lui-même la veille, qu'il se faisait régulièrement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis d'autres, plus lointains. Les années de fac, la première passée à faire n'importe quoi et les suivantes à tenter de réparer les dégâts. Le jour où il avait quitté Lima en se jurant de ne plus y revenir que pour les fêtes de famille. Il parvint à arrêter le flot avant de revoir ses années de lycée mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement en pensant à ce qu'avait été le destin de chacun des _glee clubbers _de son temps. Les paillettes étaient loin. Peut-être pas pour tous mais pour une bonne part d'entre eux. Le jeune homme avala sa part de tarte sans appétit et quitta le café dès que son mal de tête commença à se dissiper. Il laissa derrière lui la serviette en papier et un billet de vingt dollars.

Il dut marcher encore un moment avant de voir une bouche de métro. Il s'engouffra dedans et sauta dans la rame alors que les portes se refermaient. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes mal réveillées dans le wagon. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis que Kurt s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié son chemin. Il avait agit par réflexe : il avait entendu un train arriver et avait suivi le bruit avant de presser l'allure et de se faufiler _in extremis_ dans un wagon. Ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Il n'avait pas son plan sur lui et ceux qui étaient affichés à côté des portes coulissantes avaient tous été retouchés à coups de marqueurs. Dépité, il se résolut à demander son chemin à un étudiant qui somnolait deux sièges plus loin malgré un iPod lancé à plein volume – jeune inconnu qui eut la bonté de ne pas rire en répondant à ses questions. Il devait le prendre pour un touriste. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Kurt prit un peu de temps pour le regarder et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il y aurait eu du travail à faire sur les vêtements et la coiffure, et un traitement contre l'acné n'aurait pas été du luxe, mais le matériel brut avait déjà son petit charme. Et il aimait apparemment la musique. Ses écouteurs crachaient à toute berzingue un air de pop que Kurt ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître. Il l'avait entendu pas plus tard que la veille. En _live_. Il pâlit et remercia rapidement son sauveur, pressé de s'éloigner. De toute façon, il devait descendre à l'arrêt suivant et reprendre la ligne dans l'autre sens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur un quai désert avec la furieuse envie de pleurer des heures sur fond de musique triste. La sensation précise qui l'avait amené, la veille, à boire et à coucher avec le premier venu. Il avait eu du temps pour tourner la page, dans une certaine mesure on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait fait, mais c'était plus fort que lui il fallait qu'il le voie – même perdu au fin fond d'une salle de concert bondée.

Kurt était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur un banc quand son téléphone vibra, le sortant à point nommé de sa déprime galopante. Un texto de Mercedes. Son Dieu la bénissse !

Quoi que…

**From : Mercedes**

**To : Kurt**

_Hey _White Boy_, sache que je compte débarquer chez toi avec de la bouffe chinoise vers midi. T'as intérêt à être là !_

Et merde. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se torturer et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle savait qu'il avait remis le couvert. Elle avait un sixième sens pour ces choses-là. Il allait se faire engueuler, c'était aussi certain qu'il y aurait des embouteillages le lendemain. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et se faire beau en espérant qu'elle ne flairerait pas l'arnaque – il n'y avait aucune chance, c'était Mercedes, son amie depuis dix ans, mais il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs gris du métro new-yorkais en traînant la patte et monta dans la bonne rame, direction sa voiture.

Kurt se gara devant son immeuble en soupirant de soulagement. Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant l'arrivée de Mercedes, soit assez de temps pour finir sa nuit et se rendre à peu près présentable. C'était dimanche, il pouvait se permettre d'être négligé. Il récupéra ses clés dans la boîte à gants et sortit de sa voiture sans se presser. Quand il était gamin, il ne voyait de _brownstones _que dans les séries télévisées. Il visionnait en boucle des scènes de soirées entre copains passées sur les marches de ces bâtiments, des packs de bière et paquets de chips étalés jusque sur le trottoir. Les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée surélevé par rapport au niveau de la rue, les façades en pierre bien alignées de chaque côté de la rue, les platanes au bord des trottoirs. Il avait su qu'il était gay en même temps qu'il avait su qu'un jour il vivrait dans un de ces immeubles. Et Kurt Hummel n'était pas homme à s'asseoir sur ses rêves. Pas sur tous. Il venait à peine de débarquer sur le marché du travail quand il avait trouvé son appartement. Il n'avait pas de salaire mais, grâce à son père et à sa belle-mère, il avait des garanties assez convaincantes pour que le propriétaire le laisse emménager. Qu'il ait dû lui faire du rentre-dedans au marteau-piqueur pour appuyer ses arguments, et faire baisser le loyer tant qu'à faire, n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Il avait signé le bail avec un grand sourire niais. Il avait ensuite dû se serrer la ceinture pendant des mois pour rester où il était, faire des petits boulots en pagaille, mais il s'était accroché à ses murs en espérant pouvoir bientôt les meubler avec autre chose que du matériel de camping récupéré à l'armée du salut. Et il avait fini par trouver un poste de maquettiste pour un magazine culturel. Il aurait préféré travailler pour un magazine de mode – au hasard, pour _Vogue_ – mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait un bon travail, des collègues avec qui il était agréable de travailler et un grand bureau pour lui tout seul. Et renouveler complètement la maquette du magazine pour la rendre plus moderne lui avait valu une jolie augmentation. Non, il n'était pas à plaindre. Il aurait même pu arrêter de travailler comme barman trois soirs par semaine mais il aimait bien ce boulot-là aussi, ainsi que le complément de salaire qu'il représentait. Un complément qui lui avait permis de se débarrasser de ses meubles de fortunes et qui lui permettrait de s'acheter des vêtements de jeunes créateurs ou de partir en vacances tous les étés.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec un profond soupir de soulagement. Kurt se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il envisagea un temps de s'écrouler sur son canapé et de ne plus bouger avant quelques heures mais il n'était plus si sûr que dormir soit une bonne idée. Mercedes devait passer et il ne tenait pas à se faire enguirlander une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour essayer de masquer les effets de sa dernière bêtise en date. D'un autre côté, la connaissant, elle savait déjà. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de se donner autant de mal, sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à un sermon dans les règles ? Il hésitait encore quand il vit Pickwick en train de roupiller comme un bienheureux dans son panier.

« T'as bien raison », marmonna Kurt.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements sur le chemin de sa chambre et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son matelas. Sur sa table de chevet, une photo le narguait. Une photo qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'enlever de là.

Un portrait.

De Blaine.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

Kurt ouvrit un œil embrumé, puis un second tout aussi embrumé. Il y avait une masse chaude collée contre son flanc. Ça sentait le déjà-vu. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir quitté l'appartement de son amant d'une nuit, à moitié à poil pour aller plus vite, laissant derrière lui des évènements dont il n'était pas fier et un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Collectionner les amants n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait du bonheur, même si prétendre le contraire lui permettait de ne donner aucun espoir à ceux qu'il mettait dans son lit. Kurt n'était pas prêt à entamer une nouvelle relation sérieuse mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul. Il se contentait d'aventures sans lendemain parce que cela lui permettait d'obtenir chaleur humaine et plaisir mais il se connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

Au lycée, il était persuadé qu'à vingt-six ans il aurait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, qu'ils auraient l'emprunt d'une grande maison à rembourser et seraient en train de se bagarrer avec les services sociaux pour adopter un bébé. S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'à dix-sept ans il pensait avoir déjà trouvé cette âme-sœur. La photo sur sa table de chevet lui rappelait chaque jour qu'il s'était trompé et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à remiser dans un tiroir l'image de ce sourire incroyable et de ces boucles noires qu'il avait caressées des milliers de fois. L'image de son échec. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de sa peau et de l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté, il se souvenait du poids de son corps sur le sien et de la sensation de son corps dans le sien, il se souvenait des soupirs et des mots crus murmurés dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Blaine n'était pas le meilleur amant qu'il avait eu, loin de là, mais il avait été le premier. Il avait laissé une emprunte indélébile.

Mercedes n'en finissait plus de lui répéter que cette emprunte, toute indélébile qu'elle soit, finirait par s'atténuer s'il mettait un peu plus de bonne volonté à la laisser faire.

Mercedes.

Qui allait débarquer vers midi avec de la bouffe chinoise et, s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son sixième sens, une liste hallucinante de reproches. Chiotte, il avait complètement oublié !

Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil suffit à le rassurer : il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant qu'elle n'arrive avec le ravitaillement. Une bonne heure pour se réveiller et se rendre présentable. Le tout était de réussir à sortir du lit et ce n'était pas le plus évident. Il avait tellement envie de se rendormir. Et puis le truc chaud collé contre lui n'était pas désagréable en fait, l'effet petite bouillotte était sympa. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre que la chose en question n'était autre que son chat. L'animal s'était pressé contre lui et faisait tranquillement sa toilette, attendant sûrement que résonne dans la cuisine le doux son de l'ouvre-boîte ou de la boîte de croquettes. Il ronronnait en se passant une patte sur le museau ou en se frottant doucement contre son maître. Pickwick était deux fois plus câlin quand il avait faim. Son chat était un snob doublé d'un faux-jeton.

« Mais je t'aime quand même », murmura le jeune homme en gratouillant l'animal entre les oreilles.

Kurt finit par se lever, lentement. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête mais un café ne serait pas de trop pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il attrapa Pickwick qui se débattit pour la forme et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un geste il mit en marche le percolateur et entreprit de nourrir son chat. En attendant que sa boisson soit prête, le jeune homme s'installa au comptoir séparant le coin cuisine du salon. La tête dans les mains et les yeux rivés sur sa décoration, il faisait de son mieux pour ne penser à rien.

Il adorait son appartement et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à l'architecture typique de l'immeuble. Il n'en avait visité aucun autre qui soit aussi lumineux ni aucun autre qui ait une acoustique aussi satisfaisante - le glee club était loin maintenant mais Kurt n'avait jamais cessé de chanter. Il n'était pas très grand mais lui suffisait largement.

Plus encore que le reste, Kurt avait été séduit par la mezzanine qu'un architecte un peu farfelu avait ajoutée lors de la restauration de l'immeuble dans les années 1980. A l'origine, le bâtiment comportait un grenier mais son plancher était alors en si mauvais état qu'il avait fallu l'enlever complètement. L'architecte avait fait construire la mezzanine et fait modifier la façade pour l'équiper d'une baie vitrée. Il avait fait refaire complètement le toit en conservant les poutres apparentes pour lui donner du cachet. Kurt, lui, avait fait un gros travail de décoration pour donner vie à ces murs, il avait soigneusement choisi ses meubles, ses bibelots, son linge de maison et il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de perdre son appartement.

La mezzanine était devenue son refuge, un atelier entièrement dédié à sa passion pour la création de vêtements. S'il avait soigneusement étudié la décoration du reste de l'appartement, il avait laissé éclater sa fantaisie et sa créativité sur la mezzanine. Les murs étaient recouverts de cadres récupérés un peu partout contenant des photos, des affiches, des croquis, les tickets prouvant ses passages dans tous les théâtres de Broadway, des cartes postales et tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre sous verre et qu'il voulait pouvoir regarder n'importe quand. Le plus joli cadre contenait le dessin que Beth lui avait offert pour ses 25 ans. Une collection de meubles de mercerie chinés dans des vides-greniers renfermait boutons et dentelles, galons et coupons de tissus. Son bureau croulait sur les blocs-notes et son mannequin de couturier portait une robe bariolée à moitié terminée.

Seuls ses amis les plus proches avaient le droit d'y monter.

Les vêtements qu'il y fabriquait n'étaient pas tous pour lui. Il avait vendu et offert de nombreuses pièces ces dernières années et l'enthousiasme de ses premiers clients lui avait donné envie de se lancer de manière un peu plus sérieuse. Son site Internet était en cours de conception et il avait commencé à se renseigner sur les aspects légaux de la vente en ligne. Peut-être finirait-il par trouver sa place dans le monde de la mode. Il aimait son métier de graphiste mais son vrai rêve était de voir son nom dans _Vogue_ – et pas en petits caractères dans une liste des membres de la rédaction. Avec du travail et un peu de chance…

Une bonne odeur de café chaud commença à se répandre dans l'appartement, sortant Kurt de ses réflexions. Il se servit une tasse et retourna s'asseoir au comptoir, sirotant doucement sa boisson. Il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour accomplir son rituel d'hydratation quotidien mais une version abrégée conviendrait pour l'instant. Il se rattraperait dans la soirée. Le plus important, et le plus urgent, était qu'il prenne une douche, se rase et enfile des vêtements propres. Les suçons sur son torse et son cou le condamnaient à porter un col roulé mais en octobre ce ne serait pas suspect. Son café avalé, il abandonna sa tasse et fila à la salle de bain.

Ses vêtements sentaient l'alcool et la sueur, sa rapide toilette chez son amant d'une nuit n'avait pas suffit à effacer l'odeur de sexe qui collait à sa peau. Oh oui, il était plus qu'urgent de prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Plus que le corps, elle lui lava la tête et lui permit de prendre du recul. La nuit dernière avait été un plaisir coupable, mais un plaisir quand même. Les grandes mains calleuses de son latino avaient su lui faire du bien et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il était adulte. Ils s'étaient protégés. Pas besoin de culpabiliser.

Il lui était arrivé de se sentir coupable de jouir dans des bras qui n'étaient pas ceux de Blaine. Pendant plusieurs mois après leur séparation, le phénomène avait même été systématique. A force de se sentir idiot de se sentir coupable, ça lui était passé. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis un terme à leur histoire. C'était Blaine qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné ses excès lors de sa première année à l'université de New York et ce malgré tous ses efforts. C'était Blaine qui s'était fait de nouveaux amis, un surtout, et s'était progressivement détaché de lui. C'était Blaine qui l'avait trompé. Kurt avait fait tant d'efforts pour se faire pardonner l'époque où il courait les castings plus qu'il n'allait en cours, où il ne payait pas sa part du loyer parce que les auditions passaient avant la recherche d'un petit boulot et les tracas du quotidien, et tout ça pour rien. Blaine était parti avec un très joli garçon qui quelques semaines auparavant n'était encore « qu'un ami, je te jure ! ». En plus du reste, il l'avait pris pour un con.

Les mauvais souvenirs affluèrent dans la tête du jeune homme et il ne parvint à les repousser qu'avec peine. Son réveil dans une chambre inconnue avait définitivement donné le ton de cette journée placée sous le signe de la déprime.

Kurt coupa l'eau et résista très fort à l'envie de se draper dans son peignoir pour aller déprimer sur son canapé. A la place il prit une serviette et se sécha sur le chemin de sa chambre.

Quand Mercedes frappa à sa porte une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était prêt. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Kurt, asséna-t-elle sitôt la porte ouverte, je sais où tu étais hier soir et je suis venue en personne te dire que tu déconnes à plein régime.

- Les gens normaux commencent par dire bonjour, soupira le jeune homme en laissant entrer son amie. Il lui aurait bien claqué la porte au nez mais ça n'aurait pas suffit à l'arrêter.

- Je ne suis pas « les gens » et je ne suis pas contente, gronda-t-elle en posant un sac en papier kraft sur la table basse du salon, vraiment pas contente. Tu m'avais promis, Kurt. »

Les poings sur les hanches et le regard noir, Mercedes donnait l'impression de se retenir de crier. Et c'était sans doute le cas. Kurt ne chercha même pas à démentir, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

« J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas résisté. »

Il se tut quelques secondes.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » demanda-t-il finalement, scié d'avoir été découvert à peine la porte ouverte. Il savait qu'elle avait une bonne intuition mais quand même.

A sa grande surprise, elle sortit une coupure de journal de sa poche et la lui mit sous le nez. La photo s'étalait sur une demi-page. On y voyait une salle de concert bondée, des garçons et des filles en train de se déhancher, et, au second plan, un peu flou mais reconnaissable, Kurt Hummel appuyé contre le mur du fond, près de la sortie. Il restait toujours près de la sortie. Il ne s'approchait jamais de la scène.

« C'était dans le journal ce matin, expliqua Mercedes, avec un article vantant le succès de sa tournée, entre autres choses. Blaine est officiellement une star maintenant.

- Ah ben j'me sens mieux, merci d'être venue.

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha vers le sac en papier pour en sortir les plats que son amie avait apportés. Il savait qu'ils étaient en bonne voie de se disputer et pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de l'empêcher.

« Vous avez rompu il y a quatre ans, Kurt.

- Il te faudrait combien de temps pour t'en remettre si ton mari demandait le divorce demain, sans que rien ne l'ait laissé présager ?

- On s'en fout, ce n'est pas la question. C'est de toi qu'on parle là, » répondit sèchement Mercedes en attaquant un rouleau de printemps. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, ça faisait des années qu'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu et elle n'avait pas envie de remettre le couvert encore une fois.

Et puis ça allait bientôt faire cinq ans qu'elle était devenue madame Sam Evans et elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de divorce à l'approche de son anniversaire de mariage, même hypothétiquement. Il était hors de question que Kurt lui porte la poisse, meilleur ami ou pas.

« Pourquoi tu continues d'aller à ses concerts ?

- Parce que tu as raison : je dois être masochiste.

- Et cette situation te convient ? Tu comptes continuer toute ta vie d'assister à ses concerts, planqué au fond de la salle, et de vénérer la photo sur ta table de chevet ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, Kurt, alors fait comme lui et va de l'avant.

- Je sais, Mercedes, je sais, cria Kurt en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Je sais que je suis à la ramasse, que je stagne, que m'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus après m'être bourré la gueule n'arrangera rien mais je n'arrive pas à oublier. »

La jeune femme comprit alors que son ami n'avait pas fait qu'aller à ce fichu concert la veille mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle n'approuvait pas, il le savait, mais le lui faire remarquer n'aurait servi à rien. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre alors qu'il semblait enfin prêt à vider son sac.

« Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant, poursuivit-t-il, et ça n'a rien à voir avec d'hypothétiques sentiments que j'aurais encore pour lui. Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui depuis un bail !

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- L'impression que ce n'est pas fini. »

Face à l'incompréhension de son amie, Kurt, pour la première fois, mis des mots sur les sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis quatre ans.

« Il m'a fait la gueule pendant des mois à la fin de ma première année de fac. Il m'a fait des tas de reproches et j'ai tenu compte de tout ce qu'il a dit parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je me suis écrasé. Lui il m'a trompé, il m'a lentement écarté de sa vie et a fini par me larguer en me donnant l'impression que cet échec était de ma faute. Il m'a tout mis sur le dos et il s'est barré ! »

Il se rassit et pris quelques secondes pour clarifier ses pensées.

« Je n'étais pas là quand il est parti. Je suis rentré à la maison et toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Il ne m'a même pas laissé un mot pour s'expliquer, ni même pris la peine de m'envoyer un texto. Je sais bien qu'il m'a quitté, je ne suis pas idiot, mais son départ en douce m'a laissé depuis quatre ans l'impression que notre histoire n'était qu'en suspend. Il manque le point final. »

C'était la première fois que Kurt était aussi clair sur ses sentiments. Mercedes mit un moment à comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire. Il s'était senti écarté de sa propre rupture, mis devant le fait accompli, et n'y avoir pas été associé l'avait privé d'une partie de la réalité de la situation. C'était tordu, mais Kurt avait toujours été à fleur de peau aussi s'abstint-elle de tout commentaire.

« Kurt, c'est fini. C'est à toi de mettre un point final à cette histoire mais pour ça, il faut que tu décides de le faire.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Ce sera à toi de me le dire. En attendant que tu y parviennes, arrête d'y penser et avance.

- Des idées sur comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- Dans l'ordre ! Va te faire dépister pour être certain que tes conneries ont été sans conséquence et commence à sortir comme un célibataire désireux de construire quelque chose de solide. Arrête de t'envoyer en l'air et trouve quelqu'un avec qui faire l'amour – tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Kurt rentra la tête dans les épaules et ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'y prendre, ça l'effrayait même un peu.

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le sentir.

« Kurt, tu te rappelles quand on était au lycée et que Sylvester a décidé de bannir les croquettes de la cantine ?

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché d'en apporter une grosse boîte juste pour l'emmerder.

- C'est justement de cette boîte que je veux parler. Quand je te l'ai montrée, tu m'as dit que je compensais mon besoin d'affection avec la nourriture et qu'il était temps pour moi d'apprendre à me respecter à nouveau. Toi tu compenses avec le sexe. Et il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à te respecter de nouveau. »

Il poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Mercedes s'appuya contre lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Les choses étaient plus simples quand ils étaient au lycée. Leur monde était minuscule à cette époque, il ne dépassait pas les frontières de l'Ohio. En vérité, il dépassait à peine des couloirs de McKinley. L'université les avait projetés dans un espace sans frontière où ils avaient pu rencontrer des tas de jeunes venant de tous les horizons, faire de nouvelles expériences et voir des choses nouvelles. Une infinité de possibles leur avait été révélé, et Kurt n'était pas le seul à en avoir fait les frais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Kurt en remettant discrètement le col de son pull en place.

- Refais-toi une petite virginité pendant quelques semaines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et profites-en pour prendre soin de toi et te refaire une santé morale. Quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras essayer de trouver quelqu'un que tu auras vraiment envie de connaître et avec qui tu voudras vraiment coucher. Prend soin de toi, Kurt, et balance-moi la photo de Blaine !

- Mercedes !

- Et les quelques fringues que tu gardes dans ton armoire. Il ne reviendra pas les chercher, ça ne sert à rien de les garder.

- Je pourrais essayer de les vendre sur Internet, plaisanta-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir des groupies que ça intéresserait.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu en fais du moment que tu t'en débarrasses. »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Mercedes n'insista pas. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient la même conversation, encore et encore, c'était comme jouer la même pièce avec des horaires aléatoires, et elle était déjà très heureuse d'avoir l'impression que cette fois quelque chose avait changé.

Après son départ, tard dans l'après-midi, Kurt s'était accordé un long moment de détente dans sa salle de bain. Elle remontait à loin la dernière fois qu'il avait passé autant de temps à se faire du bien.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il s'approcha de sa table de chevet et sans un dernier regard il rangea la photo de Blaine dans un tiroir.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

Kurt regarda sa montre et fit claquer sa langue sous le coup de l'agacement. Après le départ de Mercedes, la veille au soir, alors qu'il s'était réfugié dans son atelier pour ne pas être tenté de ressortir la photo de Blaine de son tiroir, il avait constaté qu'il n'aurait pas assez de fil pour finir la robe sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était une petite robe d'été qu'il avait imaginée sur le thème du patchwork, dans des tons poudrés rehaussés par quelques touches de couleurs vives. Il l'avait dessinée pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passés chez ses parents au mois d'août – séjour au cours duquel il avait notamment appris que Finn, son demi-frère, avait décidé de reprendre le garage familial et de faire un emprunt pour lui redonner un coup de jeune. Projet que Kurt avait applaudi des deux mains. Le croquis, rangé à la hâte au moment du départ et oublié en cours de route, s'était coincé dans un dossier d'où il avait été extirpé totalement par hasard par une collègue de Kurt. Croquis qui lui avait tellement plu que la robe avait déjà trouvé preneuse alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore commencée. Et la jeune femme de ronger son frein en attendant qu'il ait fini. Elle venait dans son bureau presque tous les jours pour lui apporter une tasse de café et lui demander où il en était. Il lui avait promis qu'il essaierait de finir le vêtement dans la semaine et il était un homme de parole.

Profitant de sa pause déjeuner il s'était rendu dans une mercerie où il avait ses habitudes, à deux pas de son travail. Il vivait à New York depuis quelques jours à peine quand il en avait poussé la porte pour la première fois. Son regard avait alors été attiré par la devanture blanc crème et les flots de tissus tout en nuances de bleu drapés dans la vitrine, les plis artistiquement arrangés pour simuler une mer agitée. A l'intérieur, il avait trouvé des meubles en bois clair supportant les rouleaux de tissus rangés par couleur. Les murs blancs disparaissaient derrière les présentoirs et les étagères où s'alignaient les bocaux de boutons, les boîtes d'aiguilles et d'épingles, les rubans, les dentelles, tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin et plus encore. Après cette première visite, il n'avait pas tardé à revenir.

En semaine, à l'heure du déjeuner, il n'y avait généralement que très peu de monde dans la boutique, voire personne, et il en profitait pour fouiller tranquillement dans les rayonnages tout en discutant avec la patronne. Elle était toujours de bon conseil. Sauf que cette fois, Kurt était à peine arrivé qu'une trentaine de femmes de tous les âges avaient envahi le magasin et l'avaient complètement retourné en moins de dix minutes. Toutes portaient un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'une association caritative. Retranchée derrière son comptoir avec son employée, la patronne avait observé le spectacle avec une expression oscillant entre le plaisir et l'effroi. Son employée, elle, donnait l'impression de calculer mentalement le temps qu'il allait lui falloir pour tout remettre en état – soit un bon moment, à en juger par sa tête. La pauvre paraissait dépitée.

Kurt s'était dépêché de finir ses courses, sans tenir compte des murmures surpris suscités par sa présence, et de rejoindre la queue qui s'était rapidement formée à la caisse. La plupart des clientes qui le précédaient tenaient des paniers débordants de pelotes de laine de toutes les couleurs et le jeune homme avait regretté, un bref instant, de ne pas savoir tricoter. Il adorait faire les boutiques autant qu'il aimait fabriquer ses propres vêtements, et il aurait aimé ajouter cette corde à son arc s'il avait connu quelqu'un pour lui apprendre. Ce n'était pas le cas et il se voyait mal demander à une des inconnues devant ou derrière lui. D'autant moins que la plupart le dévisageait ouvertement et que c'était désagréable. Tant pis, il continuerait de faire sans. Au moins il n'aurait pas à subir les incontournables plaisanteries de ses amis sur la haute teneur en virilité des aiguilles à tricoter.

De toute manière, ce qu'il voulait vraiment à cet instant ce n'était pas un pull tout neuf fait de ses blanches mains mais simplement que la file avance. Sa pause n'était pas extensive et il avait du travail à finir s'il ne voulait pas se faire copieusement remonter les bretelles. Il fallait qu'il termine la maquette du dernier numéro avant la fin de la journée, qu'il la fasse valider par son responsable et qu'il l'envoie chez l'imprimeur pour que le tirage puisse commencer le lendemain. Pas question que le magazine arrive en retard dans les kiosques. Kurt n'avait pas le temps de poireauter en attendant qu'une jeune mère de famille finisse de montrer à tout le monde les photos du dernier môme qu'elle avait pondu. Son patron n'était pas pointilleux sur les horaires mais gare à celui qui ne faisait pas son boulot dans les temps. Son patron l'aimait bien parce qu'il avait su moderniser la revue mais son siège n'en était pas moins éjectable que ceux de ses collègues. Et son patron avait un très joli cul mais il valait mieux qu'il garde cette remarque pour lui.

À la caisse, accoudée au comptoir à la manière d'un pilier de bar, une cliente manifestement habituée racontait ses derniers soucis de santé. C'était encore pire que la mère de famille. La patronne faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air intéressé mais elle voyait bien que l'impatience montait derrière cette dame, principalement au niveau de Kurt. Malgré ses tentatives, elle ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de cette situation au point que le jeune homme, excédé, finit par quitter la file d'attente en poussant un juron étouffé. Il confia ses futurs achats à la jeune employée du magasin en promettant de repasser les payer en fin de journée et se sauva sans demander son reste. Il traversa la rue à toute vitesse, passant entre les voiture bloquées par le feu rouge, et fila en courant vers son travail en espérant qu'il ne transpirerait pas trop à l'arrivée – il avait quand même une image à entretenir. S'il voulait bien suer dans les vieux tee-shirts, fauchés à Finn, qu'il mettait pour faire du jogging, il était nettement moins enthousiaste quand il portait une chemise à deux cent dollars.

Les bureaux du magazine étaient tout près, il ne mit que quelques minutes à les atteindre. Il passa la porte à tambour, ralentissant à peine, et se faufila_ in extremis_ dans l'ascenseur.

« Vous avez failli être en retard, Kurt, se moqua son patron en avalant une gorgée de café.

- Failli, monsieur, seulement failli », rétorqua Kurt en reprenant son souffle.

Le patron haussa un sourcil amusé, sans commenter davantage. Les portes se rouvrirent et il sortit de la cabine en tripotant nerveusement son alliance. Kurt, lui, descendit deux étages plus haut.

Une odeur de café frais flottait dans le couloir et le jeune homme se rendit aussitôt en salle de repos pour s'en servir une tasse. Il voulait bien mettre les bouchées doubles, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en l'occurrence, mais il avait besoin de carburant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce quand il y entra, assise à une table près de la fenêtre. Un homme. Il lisait un dossier tout en grignotant un beignet. Kurt allait retourner à son bureau comme si de rien n'était quand plusieurs détails captèrent son attention. Tout d'abord, le patron était le seul à venir travailler en costume trois pièces et il n'y avait aucun employé d'origine asiatique dans l'équipe du magazine. Qui qu'il puisse être, cet homme ne travaillait pas là. Ensuite, il y avait en lui quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qui faisait naître en Kurt de la nostalgie.

Le lycée et la chorale. Le lycée McKinley et la Dalton Académie. Les New Directions et les Warblers. Les bagarres interminables du premier groupe et le conseil sans doute un brin partial du second. Les nombreux solos de Rachel.

Et ceux de Blaine.

Sa curiosité étant piquée, Kurt s'avança de quelques pas et ne tarda pas à comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus ? Ses traits étaient plus durs et sa coiffure moins stricte, sa silhouette était un peu plus massive et il y avait une fine cicatrice dans la nuque à la place du grain de beauté disgracieux d'autrefois, il en aurait cependant fallu beaucoup plus pour que Kurt ne reconnaisse pas Wesley Montgomery.

« Salut, » dit-il en s'approchant de la table. Une entrée en matière des plus banales mais aussi des plus efficaces – normalement.

Wesley leva le nez de son dossier, surpris. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeler. On n'oublie pas un visage ni une voix pareils, et Kurt n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée. Tout au plus avait-il pris quelques centimètres. La coupe de cheveux soigneusement travaillée, les vêtements à la dernière mode et les accessoires originaux étaient toujours là - comme une signature.

« Kurt ! Salut, répliqua Wes en se levant pour lui donner l'accolade. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je travaille ici, répondit ce dernier en lui rendant chaleureusement son étreinte, et comme je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Un entretien d'embauche ? le taquina Kurt.

- C'est un cabinet d'avocats ici ?

- Non.

- Alors non. J'ai rendez-vous avec un de mes clients. »

Il attrapa une serviette et essuya ses doigts tâchés de sucre glace.

« Avocat, hein ? répéta Kurt.

- Et oui. Mais pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surpris ? Je n'ai jamais caché que je voulais étudier le droit.

- C'est que tu jouais tellement avec ton joli marteau quand on était au lycée qu'on pensait tous que tu voulais faire juge. Sauf que les juges ne balancent pas leur marteau à la tête des témoins.

- Très drôle », grogna Wes. Un léger rosissement apparut sur ses joues et il toussota rapidement pour tenter de se donner une contenance.

Il avait vécu certains des plus beaux moments de sa vie avec les Warblers, des plus drôles aussi, mais il était toujours un peu gêné de se rappeler à quel point il pouvait être excessif à l'époque.

« Écoute, reprit Kurt en regardant sa montre, je dois retourner bosser sinon mon patron risque de devenir mon ex-patron mais ce serait sympa qu'on se revoit un de ces quatre. Tu habites ici ou tu es juste de passage à New York ?

- Je suis de passage, j'habite à Boston. »

Wes fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste à la recherche d'une carte de visite. Il lui en tendit une après avoir écrit son numéro de portable au dos. Pendant ce temps, Kurt griffonnait son propre numéro sur une serviette en papier.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras de retour dans le coin, dit le graphiste en lui tendant la serviette, on se fera un resto. »

Il quitta la salle de repos le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir salué Wesley une dernière fois. Ces retrouvailles inattendues lui avaient fait terriblement plaisir. Il n'était resté que quelques mois à la Dalton Académie, et tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi rose qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il avait vécu des moments très intenses entre ces murs centenaires et si les liens d'amitié s'étaient détendus, effilochés avec le temps et la distance, il avait la preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient pas complètement brisés. Malgré sa rupture avec Blaine, qui avait longtemps fait le lien entre lui et les anciens élèves de l'académie, Wesley ne l'avait pas oublié. Et ils avaient été assez proches, fut un temps, pour que Kurt puisse penser qu'il l'appellerait effectivement la prochaine fois qu'il serait à New York. Et s'il revenait dans les prochaines semaines, il savait déjà où il l'emmènerait.

De retour dans son bureau, Kurt rangea précieusement la carte de visite dans sa besace et se remit au travail.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait finir sans avoir à faire d'heures supplémentaires et il pourrait profiter de sa soirée – d'habitude, le lundi soir, il travaillait comme barman dans un club privé de Manhattan mais il avait pris congé pour pouvoir se consacrer à la maquette sans avoir à surveiller sa montre.

Il rêvait déjà d'un bon bain.

Très chaud. Très long.

oOoOo

Kurt n'était pas du genre à laisser ses vêtements traîner n'importe où. Il en prenait grand soin. Dans sa chambre, il y avait une chaise qui leur était réservée. Il les y posait quand il était trop fatigué pour les ranger, ce qu'il faisait toujours le lendemain. Ses plus belles affaires n'étaient nettoyées que par son teinturier et il refusait catégoriquement de fréquenter la laverie du bâtiment. Heureusement dans son immeuble la plomberie était suffisamment récente pour que les locataires aient le droit d'avoir leur propre lave-linge. Sa machine à laver comportait tellement de boutons et de fonctions que Finn la comparait à un androïde mais il était sûr de n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise – et celle-ci n'était pas équipée du fameux trou-noir dévoreur de chaussettes qui sévissait chez ses parents ou encore chez Mercedes.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Kurt était plus qu'heureux de ne pas devoir enfiler son uniforme de barman pour aller écouter les petites misères des riches clients du club. De toute façon, il serait arrivé avec un retard colossal. Non seulement il avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour finir cette fichue maquette mais il avait dû y passer sa soirée pour pallier un souci informatique. Il était presque minuit quand il en avait vu le bout, quand il avait pu poser une copie de son travail sur le bureau du patron et rentrer chez lui sous le regard ahuri du gardien de nuit. Heureusement que ce n'était pas tous les mois le même cirque. Il était éreinté, il était affamé. Il avait envie d'une douche et de dormir longtemps. L'espace d'une soirée, il mit de côté ses habitudes de célibataire propret pour adopter celles d'un prototype de célibataire endurci. Il sema ses habits sur le chemin de la cuisine, attrapa un plat cuisiné dans son congélateur et le mit à chauffer. Le temps que ce soit prêt, il nourrit son chat, petit faux-jeton poilu qui se frottait contre ses jambes en ronronnant, et prit une douche. Une douche-éclair. Jamais il ne s'était lavé aussi vite. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prélasser ailleurs que dans son lit. Il avala son dîner en quatrième vitesse, debout à côté de son micro-ondes, encore humide et seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette.

Son lit était devenu une sirène qui chantait pour qu'il vienne se perdre dans les profondeurs de sa couette. Il est des dangers moins doux que celui-là.

L'affrontement n'était cependant pas pour tout de suite. En ouvrant son armoire pour y dénicher un pyjama propre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les quelques affaires que Blaine n'avait pas prises en partant et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de jeter depuis. Une chemise. Deux pantalons à pinces. Un hoodie aux couleurs de l'Académie d'Arts Dramatiques de New York. Et son uniforme de la Dalton Académie. Kurt voyait ces vêtements tous les jours, il portait la chemise pour faire le ménage, mais c'était la première fois qu'il jugeait leur présence déplacée. Mercedes pouvait être heureuse, il avait enfin compris : ces affaires n'avaient plus rien à faire chez lui. Il ne vivait plus dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Blaine et ces quelques affaires n'auraient pas dû faire partie du déménagement. Il aurait dû les jeter quand le brun était parti.

Il aurait dû les jeter. Il allait le faire, enfin. Sauf l'uniforme. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme Kurt l'avait espéré mais cet uniforme symbolisait une période de sa vie où il avait été heureux même si tout n'était pas parfait. Sa rencontre avec Blaine, le mariage de son père, son passage à New York où il avait chanté avec Rachel sur la scène de _Wicked_. Le moment où Blaine lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et plus tard cet été-là, quand ils avaient commencé à se découvrir physiquement au travers de caresses rapides et maladroites qui les laissaient pourtant haletants et en sueur. Leur première fois désastreuse dans la chambre de Blaine. Les heures passées ensemble devant des sites Internet pour essayer de faire mieux les prochaines fois. Autant de souvenirs que le jeune homme reliait à cet uniforme. Kurt ne voulait pas jeter tout ça aux ordures. Il allait rendre son bien au chanteur. Le point final de leur histoire.

Kurt ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse, il savait seulement qu'il avait emménagé à Los Angeles après avoir fait une apparition remarquée dans la série télévisée _Cold case_, mais aux dernières nouvelles ses parents vivaient toujours à San Francisco. Kurt n'avait jamais eu leur adresse, il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois et n'avait jamais voulu retenter l'expérience, mais il avait conservé leur numéro de téléphone dans un coin de son vieux répertoire.

Ce coup de fil serait le plus dur à passer de toute sa vie. Les parents de Blaine ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup apprécié, surtout son père, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

Il retira les vêtements de son placard et alla les poser sur son canapé. Pickwick dormait à point fermé dans son panier. La rue était silencieuse, endormie. Kurt bailla et retourna dans sa chambre.

Demain serait une dure journée.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

Kurt poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière lui. La journée avait été infernale et malheureusement elle n'était pas encore finie. Kurt travaillait comme barman plusieurs soirs par semaine dans un bar huppé de Manhattan, généralement le week-end et le lundi. Il avait pris congé le week-end précédent pour aller au concert de Blaine, et le lundi pour boucler le dernier numéro du magazine, mais afin de ne pas perdre trop d'argent il avait accepté de remplacer un de ses collègues. Debout dans son salon, il le regrettait amèrement. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressortir. La soirée ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu mais l'idée ne suffisait pas à le motiver.

Le matin, quand son réveil avait sonné, il l'avait éteint, s'était retourné dans son lit et s'était rendormi aussi sec pour se réveiller au milieu de la matinée – à une heure à laquelle il aurait dû être au bureau depuis un moment. Il s'était levé d'un bond et préparé en catastrophe. Il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue en démarrant sa voiture. Ses cheveux étaient vaguement coiffés, mais alors très vaguement, il portait ses affaires de la veille et son record de rapidité pour faire sa toilette avait été pulvérisé. Il ne s'était pas rasé. Pour la seconde fois en trois jours, son rituel d'hydratation était passé à la trappe. Il s'était contenté d'un coup de brumisateur dans la figure et d'une noisette de crème de jour étalée si vite que c'était un miracle s'il ne s'en était pas mis dans les cheveux. Il avait eu des lendemains plus glorieux après la plupart de ses aventures d'une nuit, y compris celles qui avaient commencé par une bonne cuite. Le manque de sommeil ne lui valait décidément rien. Il n'avait même pas essayé de prendre de quoi déjeuner. Il était bon pour aller s'acheter un sandwich.

Le point positif avait été l'absence d'embouteillages. Les gens qui l'embêtaient tous les matins s'étaient levés à l'heure, eux.

Quand il était finalement arrivé à son bureau, en rasant les murs, le grand patron lui avait passé un savon monumental : il avait repéré des coquilles dans la maquette et il fallait les corriger vite-fait parce que le coursier était déjà là pour l'emmener chez l'imprimeur. Le grand patron était insupportable depuis quelques jours. Ce travail de vérification et de correction était normalement effectué par le rédacteur en chef, qui n'avait manifestement pas jugé utile de le faire ce mois-ci, mais il devait être le seul à s'en souvenir à ce moment précis. Kurt avait dû s'y coller dans la foulée et se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer vertement quand le rédacteur en chef en question lui avait également fait des remarques sur son manque de sérieux, certes inhabituel mais qui ne devait pas se reproduire. Il était d'accord pour dire que ces quelques fautes n'avaient pas leur place dans le magazine, mais nettement moins quand il était question de faire le travail d'un supérieur manifestement heureux de déléguer une de ses tâches au subalterne qui avait en plus pris pour lui. Kurt serait volontiers retourné se coucher.

Les retouches effectuées et le coursier parti, il avait dû se précipiter à la réunion consacrée au prochain numéro. Puis il avait dû gérer une nouvelle panne informatique et une stagiaire gentille mais un peu gourde.

Il n'avait pu prendre une courte pause déjeuner qu'en début d'après-midi. La boulangerie française, deux rues plus loin, avait été dévalisée, ainsi que les quelques autres snacks du coin où il était possible de trouver des salades composées ou des sandwichs au pain complet. Il avait fini dans une petite supérette en quête d'un plat cuisiné allégé et de fruits frais. Il avait complété le tout avec un _hot-dog_ dégoulinant de moutarde qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin du retour. Manger équilibrer n'empêche pas de se faire plaisir et il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

Avant de retourner à son bureau l avait fait un léger détour par la mercerie pour récupérer et payer les articles qu'il avait choisis la veille. Il s'était retrouvé devant une porte close et une affichette expliquant que le magasin était fermé pour inventaire. A travers la vitrine il avait pu voir la patronne et son employée parcourir les étagères, toutes les deux équipées d'une pile de feuilles et d'un crayon.

Kurt avait pensé à sa collègue qui trépignait d'impatience en attendant une robe qu'il risquait franchement de ne pas pouvoir finir avant le week-end, voire la semaine suivante. Connaissant le caractère de la demoiselle, il était bon pour s'asseoir sur le café qu'elle lui apportait tous les jours.

Lui qui commençait à s'y habituer...

Le pompon avait été atteint lorsqu'un de ses collègues avait renversé du thé sur son pantalon griffé. Un pantalon clair, bien sûr. Et le collègue n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tenter de le lui enlever pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas brûlé. Une attention certes touchante mais déplacée. Kurt avait fui et s'était retranché dans les toilettes. Il était rentré chez lui avec une énorme auréole brunâtre sur la cuisse qui signifiait sans doute que le vêtement était bon pour la poubelle, à moins que son teinturier ne fasse un miracle, et la peau rougie là où le liquide brûlant s'était écrasé.

Son appartement lui paraissait plus accueillant encore que d'habitude.

Las et encore énervé par sa journée désastreuse il fila prendre une longue douche chaude, et une nouvelle fois ses vêtements firent les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Sa chemise atterrit sur la tête de Pickwick qui piaula d'indignation. Une fois propre, le jeune homme se rasa et accomplit l'intégralité de son rituel d'hydratation, la bande originale de _Rent_ en fond sonore.

Il ne prenait son service qu'à vingt-et-une heures, il avait le temps de se faire du bien.

En sortant de la salle de bain, de bien meilleure humeur qu'en y entrant, il se retrouva devant la pile des vêtements de Blaine. L'uniforme soigneusement posé sur le dossier, dans sa housse de protection en tissu. Les autres habits, jetés en tas sur les coussins. Il les avait presque oubliés. Décidé à tourner la page, il partit dans la cuisine chercher un sac poubelle. Il y fourra les affaires sans importance et alla jeter le tout dans le vide-ordures, sur le pallier. Il eut un pincement au cœur en refermant la trappe mais n'en tint pas compte. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le conduit. Le sac était dans la benne de l'immeuble. Il devait encore s'occuper du cas de l'uniforme de la Dalton Académie mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Mercedes allait être fière de lui quand il lui dirait. Sam aussi. Et Finn. Et Puck. Et tous les anciens du _glee club_ avec qui il était resté en contact et qui, au moment de sa rupture, s'étaient portés volontaires pour refaire le portrait du chanteur. Il ne les avait pas laissé faire. Une bonne action que Kurt regrettait chaque fois que Blaine apparaissait à la une d'un tabloïd au bras de son petit-ami. Son visage souriant étalé sur papier glacé lui donnait de furieuses envies de hurler. Blaine ne souriait plus beaucoup à la fin de leur histoire, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. De ça et d'autres choses. Son seul réconfort était que le petit-ami avait tendance à changer de tête assez souvent.

Pickwick était en train de renifler la housse de l'uniforme quand Kurt était rentré dans son appartement. Il attrapa son chat et le serra contre lui pour se donner courage et réconfort. Il devait téléphoner aux parents de Blaine. Ça allait être une épreuve. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque préféré avoir perdu leur numéro.

Son carnet d'adresses en main, il s'avança vers son téléphone comme un condamné à mort s'approche de la chaise électrique. Il composa le numéro et pria pour que personne ne décroche, ou mieux encore pour qu'une voix électronique lui annonce que le numéro n'était pas attribué. Il retint un juron dépité quand il entendit la voix de Mme Anderson.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Kurt Hummel. »

Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant que Catherine Anderson ne reprenne la parole d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre à nouveau parler de vous un jour, dit-elle simplement. J'espère que vous ne m'appelez pas pour tenter de reprendre contact avec Blaine.

- Rassurez-vous, répliqua Kurt d'un ton grinçant, j'ai bien compris qu'il ne voulait plus de moi quand il est parti en emportant presque toutes ses affaires. »

_Et si je voulais reprendre contact avec lui, ce ne serait sûrement pas à vous que je demanderais de l'aide_, pensa-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé. »

Kurt voulait beaucoup de choses en cet instant.

Il voulait oublier qu'il se sentait blessé par l'idée que Blaine ne parle plus jamais de lui, qu'il l'avait rayé de sa vie en même temps qu'il avait fait ses valises. Avait-il seulement jeté un dernier regard à leur appartement avant de s'en aller ?

Il voulait oublier qu'il parlait à une femme qui n'avait jamais caché qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'elle aurait voulu que son garçon sorte avec quelqu'un de leur milieu social – le fils d'un brillant avocat ou d'un éminent chirurgien serait nettement mieux passé que le rejeton d'un mécano.

Kurt voulait obtenir cette fichue adresse et raccrocher.

D'un autre côté…

Il n'aurait plus de contact avec cette famille. Il ne perdrait rien à jouer cartes sur table, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le détester encore davantage.

C'était sans doute bizarre mais il avait besoin que quelqu'un sache, dans l'entourage de son ex petit-ami, à quel point il avait été démoli par son départ. Il voulait donner sa version des faits, ce que Blaine ne l'avait pas laissé faire en partant comme un voleur. Qui savait ce qu'il avait pu raconter ?

En vérité, la réponse à la question de Catherine Anderson était assez simple.

« Je veux mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle, le ton de sa voix sincèrement surpris.

- Votre fils est un lâche qui n'a pas été capable de mettre proprement un terme à notre histoire. Il m'a rendu responsable de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans notre couple mais n'a même pas eu le cran de me le dire en face. Il a pris ses affaires et est parti sans même laisser un mot. J'ai passé quatre ans à regretter de ne pas avoir pu lui dire ce que moi je pensais, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que la grande scène des explications n'aurait jamais lieu.

S'il ne l'avait pas entendu respirer dans le combiné, Kurt aurait cru qu'elle avait raccroché. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

« Il est temps que je passe à autre chose, conclut-il.

- C'est pour me dire ça que vous m'avez appelée ? »

Catherine n'avait jamais apprécié Kurt mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait ébranlée. Blaine était resté très discret sur sa rupture, elle n'en avait jamais su les tenants ni les aboutissants, mais ses préjugés vis-à-vis du compagnon de son fils l'avaient conduite à penser que ce dernier avait dû faire quelque chose de mal et elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Les choses avaient dû être beaucoup plus compliquées que ça si Kurt avait passé quatre ans à ruminer ses rancœurs.

Elle ne comprenait cependant pas ce que lui voulait le jeune homme. Se venger de Blaine par son intermédiaire ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Reprendre contact avec son fils ? Il lui avait dit que non. Elle n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le croire, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide en la matière.

Alors, quoi ?

« J'ai décidé de me débarrasser des dernières affaires de Blaine. J'ai tout jeté, sauf son uniforme de la Dalton Académie. Je sais qu'il y tient, qu'il y tenait en tout cas, et je voudrais lui rendre.

-Vous voulez donc que je vous donne son adresse, annonça-t-elle. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas...

- Je voudrais que vous me donniez la vôtre, la coupa-t-il. Je vous envoie l'uniforme et la prochaine fois qu'il viendra vous voir vous n'aurez qu'à lui rendre. »

Catherine retint ses questions, pourtant nombreuses, et récita son adresse.

Kurt Hummel était décidément un curieux jeune homme. N'importe qui aurait jeté l'uniforme. Une femme l'aurait sans doute brûlé avec une poupée à l'effigie de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, même en connaissant sa valeur sentimentale. Lui, il choisissait de le rendre à son propriétaire. Il choisissait de le faire discrètement, presque en cachette. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que Blaine se souvienne de lui. Curieux garçon. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugé en fin de compte. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire davantage d'efforts pour connaître le premier amour de son fils.

En raccrochant, elle en vint à regretter qu'il soit trop tard pour ça.

oOoOo

Kurt noua la cravate de son uniforme et ferma la porte de son casier. Il pouvait entendre les serveurs bavarder et s'agiter dans le vestiaire d'à côté, tous plus énergiques que lui et prêts à affronter la clientèle. Il aurait peut-être dû annuler, prendre une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil pour retrouver son rythme habituel, perturbé depuis quelques jours. Puck lui aurait fait la gueule deux jours puis il aurait oublié. Il y avait aussi le coup de fil à la mère de Blaine qui avait été beaucoup plus éprouvant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait pourtant été si court...

Le premier pas était fait, mais il allait lui falloir encore du temps pour aller de l'avant et envisager de construire autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En sortant du vestiaire, il chassa une poussière imaginaire de sa manche et espéra très fort qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir pendant son service. Mourir noyé dans une tequila _sunrise_ n'était pas exactement le glorieux destin qu'il espérait – et il détestait la tequila. Sans parler du nouveau manager qui risquait de ne pas apprécier et de lui passer un savon, même si le manager en question était plutôt souple et répondait au nom de Noah Puckerman.

Quand on lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il était devenu, Puck disait être le premier surpris d'avoir trouvé un boulot honnête. L'ancien délinquant juvénile n'était pas seulement devenu un employé modèle mais aussi, depuis quelques semaines, le bras droit du patron.

Les débuts de sa vie d'adulte n'avaient pas été faciles pourtant. Il avait débarqué à New York à dix-huit ans, à peu près en même temps que Kurt sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de fréquenter une université. Puck voulait être indépendant le plus rapidement possible. Tout plutôt que de rentrer chez sa mère. Tout plutôt que de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il avait vécu de petits boulots pendant quelques mois, de livreur de pizzas à coursier, puis s'était rapproché d'une femme plus âgée qui l'avait entretenu un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui et le remplace par un autre. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise. Ça faisait partie du jeu. Il en avait bien profité, il avait même mis de l'argent de côté. Un ami l'avait hébergé le temps qu'il se trouve un studio à lui.

Il avait fini par trouver un emploi de serveur dans un bar quelque part à Brooklyn. Le travail était dur, éreintant, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était accroché. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait bien régler son loyer et ses factures. Plus que s'accrocher, il s'était enfin décidé à étudier sérieusement. Il s'était inscrit à des cours du soir et avait commencé à étudier la gestion et le management. Conscient de ses lacunes en termes de culture générale, il s'était inscrit dans une bibliothèque et avait découvert qu'il aimait lire. Il s'était donné à fond. Il fallait bien commencer sa carrière quelque part mais il n'était pas question pour lui de rester serveur toute sa vie. Il avait su qu'un poste se libérait au Club par les petites annonces du _Times_. C'était un emploi de barman, la paye était nettement supérieure à ce qu'il pouvait toucher dans son bar minable. Il avait retrouvé Kurt derrière le comptoir, inchangé depuis le lycée, dans son uniforme noir et blanc comme tout droit sorti d'un film des années 30. Même une ville de la taille de la Grande Pomme pouvait être minuscule pour qu'ils se retrouvent à travailler au même endroit. Ils n'avaient gardé que de lointains contacts depuis le lycée, s'appelant à l'occasion, jamais très longtemps. La surprise avait été réciproque, qui avait rapidement fait place à la joie de se retrouver et à un certain soulagement : ils savaient déjà qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Le temps pour Puck de s'y repérer entre les différentes bouteilles et leur équipe avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Quelques tours de chants improvisés leur avaient gagné la clientèle, ainsi que quelques expérimentations éthyliques pas piquées des hannetons.

Et le temps avait filé. Puck était monté en grade, jusqu'à devenir le responsable du Club.

« Kurt, j'ouvre dans cinq minutes. Bouge tes fesses ! » cria Puck depuis les escaliers menant à son bureau.

Et c'était parti pour un nouveau tour, jusqu'à une trois du matin. Écouter et retenir les commandes qui allaient s'accumuler, servir rapidement tout en ayant une oreille à disposition d'un client désireux de s'épancher, le ballet des spiritueux et des alcools à mélanger. Il y arrivait bien, maintenant.

Sa première semaine avait été catastrophique, il se mélangeait dans les cocktails et avait terriblement mal aux pieds au bout de quelques heures. Il se tortillait derrière le comptoir en regardant les aiguilles de sa montre se rapprocher péniblement de l'heure de sa pause. C'était Joanna qui était à cette place maintenant, celle du parfait débutant qu'il devait former afin qu'elle puisse prendre la place de Puck en tant que barman à plein temps. Une petite brune à la peau mate fière de son quart de sang Cherokee, qui portait quelques perles et une plume dans les cheveux. Sa grand-mère lui avait offert un collier traditionnel quand elle était gamine, elle ne le quittait jamais. Elle était là depuis trois semaines à peine et elle avait l'air lessivé. Ça rassurait Kurt de voir qu'elle galérait autant que lui à l'époque. Il fallait le temps de prendre le coup de main. La demoiselle s'en sortait de mieux en mieux, même avec les p'tits rigolos. En effet il arrivait que des habitués débarquent avec des envies de cocktails abracadabrants, qu'ils étaient allés pêchés dans les tréfonds d'Internet juste pour bizuter gentiment la nouvelle. Elle avait vite appris l'art de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller faire une recherche rapide et apporter sa commande au plaisantin dans les meilleurs délais. Elle était douée.

Kurt replaça machinalement sa cravate et entreprit de recompter la caisse pendant que Joanna s'assurait de la propreté des verres, d'aller chercher des bouteilles pour remplacer celles qui seraient bientôt vides ou encore de passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir. En salle, les serveurs arrangeaient les tables et les chaises. La routine du début de soirée.

Le jeune homme bailla discrètement et se laissa aller à s'appuyer sur le comptoir en attendant les premiers clients. La tête dans une main, il observa distraitement le décor qui lui était devenu si familier. Les murs peints en noir et en marron, ornés de larges bandes verticales en cuivre qui réfléchissaient doucement la lumière tamisée des lampes. Les meubles en bois commandés spécialement chez un ébéniste et les fauteuils club dénichés l'un après l'autre dans des vides-greniers ou sur le net. Le sol en béton ciré. La collection de photos du patron, des visages d'inconnus en noir et blanc. Une décoration branchée mais intimiste étudiée pour plaire aux jeunes cadres dynamiques composant la majorité de la clientèle. Kurt aimait bien, même s'il fallait reconnaître que c'était lassant à la longue.

Le premier client vint s'installer au bar, tout sourire, et commanda deux doigts de whisky. Kurt le connaissait bien, lui et son accent français, c'était un habitué. Et son soupirant le plus acharné. Plus d'un an qu'il lui faisait des avances à peine voilées. Il était têtu, jamais lourd cependant, et toujours charmant. André. C'était son prénom. Puck l'avait surnommé M. Pourboire parce qu'il glissait toujours un gros billet sous son verre vide avant de partir. Et avec le billet, un bout de papier avec son numéro de téléphone. La manœuvre était maladroite, certains l'auraient même qualifiée de dégradante, mais Kurt ne s'en plaignait pas. Ça ne l'engageait à rien et ces pourboires lui avaient payé quelques superbes fringues.

Alors qu'il lui préparait son whisky, Kurt prit le temps de vraiment regarder le jeune homme. Des yeux verts dont les cils étaient balayés par quelques mèches de cheveux châtains trop longs. Une mâchoire carrée, un menton volontaire. Des lèvres sensuelles et un nez légèrement en trompette. Le bougre était plutôt mignon en fait. Certes, Mercedes lui avait suggéré d'attendre quelques semaines, de se « refaire une virginité » mais inviter un homme à prendre un verre ne voulait rien dire.

Quand Kurt lui proposa d'aller prendre un café après son service, André n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Et Puck, qui était venu donner un coup de main en salle, en cassa un verre.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

« Enfin ! s'exclama Mercedes en claquant ses deux mains sur la table. Tu as aussi jeté la chemise que tu mets pour faire le ménage ?

- Tu as une tenue réservée au ménage ? s'étonna Sam.

- Non, Mercedes. Oui, Sam », répliqua Kurt en sirotant son cappuccino.

C'était une belle soirée d'octobre, douce et encore ensoleillée. Tous les trois étaient assis dans un café proche de Central Park. Ils attendaient Puck pour aller au cinéma. De l'autre côté de la vitrine la ville s'agitait comme à son habitude, groupes de touristes de toutes les nationalités et files de voitures arrêtées à des feux rouges, brouhaha de conversations et de bruits de circulation.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas jetée ? insista la jeune femme. Cette chemise était à lui, c'est une raison suffisante pour t'en débarrasser.

- Je m'en fous de la tâcher, c'est une raison suffisante pour que je la garde. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Mercedes approuva d'un hochement de tête. D'une certaine manière, la chemise prenait pour Blaine à chaque éclaboussure de javel et ce n'était pas si mal. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré lui en jeter directement à la figure mais il fallait pouvoir. Elle ne savait pas s'il vivait toujours à New York et de toute façon elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir être confrontée à ses gardes du corps, ni à ses avocats.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, un homme était en train de coller une affiche annonçant que la tournée de Blaine allait se prolonger avec cinq dates supplémentaires. Le sourire charmeur du chanteur, ses bouclettes savamment coiffées et ses yeux rieurs s'étalaient désormais sur un énorme panneau en plein cœur de Manhattan, en lieu et place de la publicité pour une marque de voitures qui s'y trouvait avant. Il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus encore qu'avant, et la photographie lui rendait merveilleusement justice. La maturité lui allait bien.

Mercedes pensa que c'était une bonne chose que Kurt tourne le dos à la vitre. Il verrait bien assez tôt.

Sous la table, elle attrapa la main de Sam et la serra doucement. Elle sourit quand il lui rendit cette étreinte discrète, accentuant la pression rassurante de son alliance autour de son annulaire.

La porte du café s'ouvrit dans un bruit de clochettes et Puck fit enfin son apparition, portable à la main et oreillette en place. Comme à chaque fois, Sam mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à la disparition de la crête, remplacée par une coupe plus classique travaillée avec une noix de gel, ni aux vêtements que même Kurt approuvait. Il était loin le mauvais garçon du lycée.

« Pardon pour le retard, dit le jeune homme en s'installant à côté de Kurt, un léger imprévu à régler.

- _C'est moi que tu traites d'imprévu_ ? » hurla une voix en provenance de son téléphone. Quand il s'était assis, la prise de l'oreillette s'était débranchée. Le fil pendait sur sa poitrine.

« Salut Finn, dit Kurt. Comment tu vas ? »

Puck enclencha le mode visioconférence et posa l'appareil sur la table.

« _La banque a enfin validé ma demande de prêt, alors je vais très bien. Le garage va avoir sa cure de jouvence et je vais arrêter de passer mes journées pendu au téléphone avec le comptable_.

- Et tu fêtes ça en restant pendu au téléphone avec Puck.

- _Je t'emmerde_. »

Kurt ricana, imité par les trois autres.

Il adorait leur petit groupe. Les anciens de la chorale du lycée William McKinley, établissement plus connu pour ses _cheerleaders_ que pour les performances intellectuelles de ses élèves. Etablissement où Will Schuester devait toujours se trouver, à tenter inlassablement de faire rentrer la grammaire espagnole dans les crânes d'élèves amorphes en rêvant de pouvoir un jour briller à son tour. Sans _glee club_ pour jouer les intermédiaires.

Kurt avait perdu de vue plusieurs membres du _glee_ club, comme Quinn et Lauren, et n'avait plus que des contacts occasionnels avec certains autres, comme Brittany ou Tina, mais il s'estimait heureux d'être resté ami avec un si grand nombre de ses camarades de lycée. Ceux-là même qui avaient été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin, qui s'étaient parfois défilés mais avaient toujours fini par revenir parce qu'on ne touche pas à l'un des leurs. Sa seconde famille.

« Au fait, Kurt, intervint brusquement Puck, comment s'est passé ton rencard ?

- Son quoi ? s'écria Mercedes, les yeux ronds et la mine incrédule. Non mais je rêve, tu me racontes que tu as balancé les vieilles affaires de Blaine mais tu oublies de me dire que tu as rencontré un autre mec ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'en mettre une ! »

Kurt leva les mains en signe de reddition et, sous la table, flanqua discrètement un coup de pied à Puck.

« Du calme, ce n'était pas vraiment un rencard et ce n'était pas non plus un inconnu que je venais de rencontrer. »

Une serveuse à laquelle Puck avait fait signe quelques instants plus tôt arriva à leur table. Kurt en profita pour commander un autre café en espérant que cette interruption suffirait à faire diversion. Il n'y croyait pas trop mais avec un peu de chance...

« Il faut que je te torture pour que tu développes ? »

Raté.

« Je te donnerai un coup de main s'il le faut », souffla Sam. Le jeune homme cachait bien son jeu mais il était au moins aussi curieux que sa femme. Il appréciait énormément Kurt, il l'avait soutenu de son mieux ces dernières années et le voir remonter la pente lui enlevait un énorme poids de la poitrine. Depuis tout ce temps il essayait de préparer le discours qu'il comptait faire au remplaçant de Blaine, le plus dur étant de trouver un équilibre entre encouragement et menace. Si tout se passait bien, il allait devoir mettre un bon coup de collier.

« Faux frère, grogna Kurt.

- Non, je suis juste du côté de Mercedes.

- Et la solidarité entre mecs t'en fais quoi ? »

Finn dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas faire remarquer à son demi-frère que lui-même s'était pas mal assis sur cette fameuse solidarité quand ils étaient au lycée. Quand il s'agissait de faire groupe avec les filles, Kurt était toujours – ou presque – présent.

« Rien du tout quand je cours le risque de dormir sur le canapé pendant quinze jours, fit remarquer Sam en finissant sa tasse de café. T'as déjà essayé de dormir sur ce truc ?

- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'en offrir un nouveau.

- C'est pas de refus, intervint Mercedes, mais il faudra plus que ça pour corrompre mon homme. Maintenant, accouche ! Je veux savoir qui, où et comment. »

Kurt se retint de soupirer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'était juste qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il avait pris un verre avec un homme qui le courtisait depuis des mois, un moment sympa même si écourté par leur fatigue respective. Sortir du lit le lendemain avait d'ailleurs été très difficile. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser en vérité. Ils devaient se revoir le vendredi soir. Il n'avait rien à se mettre maintenant qu'il y pensait. Son dernier vrai rencart remontait à Blaine, autant dire à une éternité, il se sentait déjà idiot par anticipation.

Et il aurait aimé que ce soit son seul problème.

« Kurt ? souffla Puck.

- Il s'appelle André, commença le jeune homme en tripotant nerveusement un cendrier vide. C'est un Français. Il est ingénieur spécialisé dans les ponts et chaussées.

- Et tu l'as connu comment ?

- C'est un habitué du Club, il me faisait du gringue depuis un an.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, remarqua Sam. Le courant n'est pas bien passé ?

- Pas aussi bien que j'aurais voulu, soupira-t-il. Je veux dire, il est charmant et intéressant, et drôle, mais il n'y a pas eu la petite étincelle qui fait la différence. Je l'avais sentie immédiatement avec Blaine.

- Kurt, gronda une Mercedes agacée par l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé.

- T'énerve pas, je dois le revoir vendredi.

- Ce qui n'a pas l'air de t'emballer non plus. »

La perspicacité de Sam pouvait décidément être très agaçante. Kurt retint un grognement.

« On n'a pas discuté très longtemps, il était tard et on était crevés, mais ça a suffit pour que je comprenne qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de points communs. »

Voyant le regard de Mercedes s'assombrir, il se sentit obligé de la rassurer.

« Je vais lui laisser une chance, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais si ça marche on sera parti de vraiment loin. Il n'aime pas les comédies musicales, ne sait ni chanter ni danser et ses souvenirs de lycée m'ont fait comprendre que la France c'est pas du tout comme chez nous. »

Si la dernière remarque de Kurt fit sourire ses amis, elle les inquiéta également. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'investir dans une histoire qui avait des chances de ne jamais commencer, toutefois ils redoutaient sa réaction face à un échec. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir s'en retourner à son deuil, découvrir qu'il était allé fouiller la décharge pour retrouver les affaires de Blaine et se morfondre des heures dans le noir emballé dans ses reliques sorties des poubelles, le tout sur fond de musique triste.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- _Puck _! gronda Finn.

- En fait je ne pense pas que ça marchera, dit simplement Kurt, on est trop différents. Je passerai sans doute de bons moments avec lui, et je rencontrerai probablement quelqu'un d'autre en cours de route. Je ne vais pas m'accrocher au premier venu juste parce que je n'ai plus envie d'être seul mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas profiter un peu de ce que j'ai.

- Tu as raison, bien sûr. Promet-moi juste d'être prudent, tu as fait pas mal de « bêtises » depuis quatre ans, dit Mercedes en ponctuant ses propos du signe des guillemets. Elle savait que Kurt ne connaissait pas les noms de la moitié de ses amants et ça l'inquiétait prodigieusement.

- J'irai faire une prise de sang demain, Mercedes. Promis.

- Je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu auras les résultats ! ordonna-t-elle.

- _J'aimerais que tu m'appelles aussi_, demanda Finn, _je veux être sûr que tout va bien_.

- Et toi Puck, tu veux que je t'appelle aussi ?

- Seulement s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir, dit le jeune homme en finissant sa boisson. Et sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joies, je vous signale que notre film commencera dans moins d'une demi-heure et que nous devons encore aller au cinéma et payer les places. »

Le cinéma n'était pas très loin mais encore fallait-il y aller, et il risquait d'y avoir du monde. Dans un ensemble de bruits de raclements de chaise, les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et quittèrent le café en quatrième vitesse. Sam et Puck firent la course jusqu'au passage piétons le plus proche, en riant comme des gosses. Arrivé le premier, Sam se lança dans sa version très personnelle de la danse de la victoire sous le regard ahuri des passants. Kurt et Mercedes, restés en arrière, firent comme s'ils ne les connaissaient pas.

Kurt ne vit pas, sur le trottoir d'en face, le sourire ravageur d'un Blaine en papier glacé.

oOoOo

La robe était presque terminée. Son croquis ne lui avait pas vraiment paru digne d'intérêt, une petite robe qu'il avait rapidement oubliée dans un dossier, mais finalement il en était plutôt fier. Il avait apporté quelques modifications par rapport à son idée d'origine, enlevé quelques froufrous, modifié la coupe du bustier et mélangé quelques carrés de tissu à motifs au délicat camaïeu de couleurs unies qu'il avait préalablement imaginé. Une dominante de teintes pastelles avec des détails très vifs. Un ruban vert pomme. Un jupon en popeline assorti. Quelques arabesques brodées sur les bretelles. Ce n'était pas une pièce qui allait révolutionner la mode, loin de là, mais elle aurait tout à fait sa place dans les archives de son futur site Internet. Site Internet qui était au point mort depuis quinze jours mais que Kurt espérait pouvoir achever avant Thanksgiving. Il lui manquait encore des informations sur la vente en ligne mais dans un premier temps, le site pouvait lui servir de vitrine. Une photo, une description des matières utilisées, peut-être de sa démarche et de l'effet qu'il avait recherché. Un classement des vêtements par saison. Il hésitait encore à offrir aux visiteurs la possibilité de laisser des commentaires. Les critiques ne lui faisaient pas peur mais l'anonymat offert par le net restait une porte grande ouverte sur des dérives qui lui faisaient peur. Il avait l'intention de se faire connaître, pas de rester dans l'ombre de son travail, et l'idée qu'on puisse se servir de sa vie privée pour le descendre sur son propre site lui faisait mal au ventre. Ce point était à méditer sérieusement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une pièce de tissu à coudre et quelques finitions à faire pour que sa chère collègue arrête de lui jeter des regards indéfinissables chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Elle commençait à lui donner la chair de poule à le fixer de ses yeux clairs soulignés à grands traits de khôl. Elle se baladait avec un poing américain dans la poche de son manteau, elle le lui avait montré. Il commençait à croire qu'elle l'avait fait précisément pour lui flanquer la frousse, pour qu'il se demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher d'autre dans son vieux sac US en toile kaki. Il en avait encore pour une bonne heure de travail. Quelques épingles coincées entre ses lèvres, il finissait d'arranger une bretelle quand la sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter – et manqua de peu de lui faire avaler une des épingles en question. Habituellement l'engin n'était pas admis dans la mezzanine – précisément pour cette raison – mais il y était monté tout de suite en rentrant du travail, sans même enlever son manteau, et l'avait donc posé dans un coin avec le reste de ses affaires. Mauvaise idée, il venait d'en avoir la confirmation en manquant de peu de se transpercer la langue. Il s'empara de son téléphone avec l'intention de l'éteindre mais fut coupé dans son élan : le bruit annonçait un nouveau SMS. Envoyé par Wes.

Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, la robe et les regards noirs de sa collègue relégués en seconde position dans l'ordre de ses priorités immédiates, il quitta son atelier. Il pouvait bien faire une pause. Un petit détour par la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café et il fila s'avachir dans son canapé. Pickwick occupait déjà la place mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus d'inconvénient à partager avec son humain. L'animal se passa une patte lasse sur le museau et retourna à son somme. Kurt lui caressa la tête et retourna à son texto.

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Je dois repasser par New York la semaine prochaine, pour deux jours. Tu serais libre pour une soirée entre mecs ?_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Une soirée entre mecs ? Vraiment ? Kurt._

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire : tu ne me parles pas de mode, ni de produits de beauté, et je t'épargne un commentaire détaillé du dernier __Super Bowl__. Je te laisse parler de ce qui se passe à Broadway cette saison et tu me laisses parler de voitures et de mécanique. _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Deal__. Tu viens quand ?_

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_J'arrive mercredi soir et je repars le vendredi en fin d'après-midi – sauf imprévu._

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Alors je te réserve mon jeudi soir si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison, je te ferai enfin goûter ma cuisine. Et si t'abuses de la boisson, tu pourras toujours rester dormir. Mon chat sera ravi de te prêter un bout de canapé. _

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Ton chat est plus civilisé que celui de ma femme._

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Tu es marié ? Tu n'avais pas d'alliance la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. _

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_T'as pu voir ça ? Mais t'es pire qu'une fille ! _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Tu t'en tireras pas si facilement. _

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Y'a pas assez de place dans un texto. Je te raconterai jeudi. _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_J'y compte bien. Jeudi prochain, à vingt heures ? _

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Donne-moi ton adresse et je serai là. J'apporte le vin. _

Quand Kurt reposa son portable, il eut un sourire désabusé : la perspective de ce dîner avec Wesley l'enthousiasmait bien plus que son rendez-vous avec André, prévu pour le lendemain et qu'il aurait été tenté d'annuler s'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'il se fasse écharper par sa meilleure amie. Et puis il avait promis de lui laisser une chance. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait mettre maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Dans un soupir, il pensa que tout était décidément plus simple au temps du lycée.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas aller plus loin. T'es génial, vraiment, mais à moins que l'un de nous subisse un lavage de cerveau, on ne s'entendra jamais », avait dit André avant de lui taper sur l'épaule et de s'en aller, un verre à la main, vers un blondinet qui lui avait fait les yeux doux toute la soirée. Ils avaient disparu en un clin d'œil, avalés par la foule.

Après une année de séduction acharnée, c'était vexant qu'il abandonne aussi vite. Compréhensible, prévisible même si l'on considérait leur premier essai, mais vexant. Tout comme le fait qu'il se console aussi vite.

En fait ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus qu'avant.

Des haut-parleurs crachaient leur musique à plein volume les projecteurs tournoyaient follement sur leur support métallique, formant un kaléidoscope de lumières colorées. Au milieu de ce spectacle de sons et de lumières, des hommes dansaient. Leurs regards aussi suggestifs que leurs gestes. Sur la piste de danse, sur les coursives la dominant. Les corps se frottaient les mains frôlaient, touchaient, agrippaient. Les lumières folles illuminaient par intermittence des torses nus, sculptés par des heures passées dans des clubs où il n'était pas mal vu de se caresser un peu sous les douches. Elles révélaient les jeans moulants tendus sur des cuisses puissantes, des ombres affolantes dans le creux des reins. Et ces corps, ces torses et ces cuisses bougeaient au rythme de la musique.

Des danseurs professionnels se déhanchaient sur des plateformes disséminées dans la salle, les shorts trop serrés ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.

L'ambiance n'était pas à l'intimité, ni à la découverte de l'autre – sinon sexuelle. Le Splash bar ne pouvait pas être qualifié de romantique et son choix suffisait à prouver qu'André n'avait pas placé de grands espoirs dans cette soirée. Lui non plus. Une année de flirt acharné pour s'apercevoir en moins d'une heure que le courant ne passe pas. Kurt avait des raisons d'insister, dont une qui l'aurait frappé s'il n'était pas venu, mais André ?

C'était à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas annulé leur rendez-vous – pour obtenir le même résultat, il aurait très bien pu venir seul.

Assis au bar, à l'écart de la piste de danse, Kurt ruminait. Sous l'œil intéressé d'un barman juste vêtu d'un minuscule short noir, il touillait sa vodka avec une paille en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de cette sortie mais il n'avait pas envisagé un tel désastre. Et encore moins le Splash bar. L'endroit précis où il venait quand il voulait picoler, s'envoyer en l'air et oublier le temps d'une nuit que l'époque où tout allait bien était fini. En somme, l'endroit précis où il venait noyer ses coups de _blues_.

Et il s'était noyé un peu trop souvent ces dernières années pour pouvoir regarder son père dans les yeux quand il était question de sa vie amoureuse.

En plus de ça, ses peines de cœur n'étaient plus son seul problème et son manque d'enthousiasme quant à cette sortie n'était plus seulement motivé par son scepticisme.

Il avait tenu sa promesse à Mercedes et était allé se faire dépister dans une clinique près de chez lui. Quand une infirmière lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et de relever une de ses manches, il s'était senti l'homme le plus irresponsable du monde. Sur tous les murs de la salle toute blanche où on l'avait installé étaient punaisés des flyers et des affiches de vieilles campagnes publicitaires sur le préservatif, le dépistage systématique et le VIH. Il ne savait plus quand il avait cessé de faire attention, quand se protéger était presque devenu accessoire, et quand l'aiguille avait percé sa peau il avait été submergé par la peur.

Il connaissait les symptômes d'un certain nombre de maladies et il n'en présentait aucun. Pour l'instant. Son dernier rapport ne remontait pas à loin. Quelques années auparavant, par hasard, sur Canal street, il avait croisé des groupes d'étudiants qui distribuaient des préservatifs et des plaquettes sur les MST. Par curiosité, à l'époque il n'imaginait même pas qu'il coucherait un jour avec un autre que Blaine, il les avait lues avec attention. La plupart des infections se manifestaient en quelques semaines. Le sida pouvait mettre des années à se déclarer, ou pas.

Et s'il était séropositif ?

Et s'il était déjà sidéen ?

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer devoir annoncer _ça_ à ses proches. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer devoir annoncer _ça_ à son père.

En sortant de la clinique il était rentré chez lui à toute vitesse et avait passé la soirée roulé en boule sur son canapé, à regarder son chat jouer comme un chaton avec une pelote de laine. Pickwick n'était pas toujours snob. Attendri mais angoissé, Kurt n'avait rien pu avaler ce soir-là et les journées au bureau lui avaient toutes paru interminables depuis. Il avait joué au con et le retour de bâton se faisait clairement sentir. Il n'avait pas annulé son rendez-vous avec André parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer une autre soirée à ne penser qu'à ça mais chaque fois que le Français reluquait son blondinet, Kurt regardait son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu ses résultats. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, qu'il devrait attendre la semaine suivante, mais il y avait une voix absurde dans sa tête qui lui soufflait : « On ne sait jamais. »

Le départ d'André avait été un soulagement. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il n'y aurait pas de bon moment tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

Et ce n'était pas non plus le bon mec.

Ne se sentant décidément pas en adéquation avec l'ambiance du bâtiment, Kurt vida son verre d'un trait et posa quelques dollars sur le comptoir. Un somnifère règlerait ses problèmes d'insomnie s'il le fallait.

Il allait se lever quand un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

« Je savais bien que c'était toi ! » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kurt mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Il avait changé depuis le lycée. Son ventre ne dépassait plus de la ceinture de son pantalon, un tee-shirt près du corps esquissait désormais les lignes d'abdominaux sculptés. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, n'avaient plus rien de poupin. Il ne portait plus ses polos rayés trop étriqués et ses pantalons beiges informes, remplacés par des vêtements tout aussi simples mais qui mettaient sa nouvelle silhouette en valeur. L'adolescent balourd et sans doute un peu complexé avait disparu, remplacé par un jeune homme séduisant, capable de s'assumer à tous les niveaux et apparemment bien dans sa peau.

Ses yeux, eux, cependant, n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient habités par une lueur nouvelle, heureuse et franche, mais le jeune homme les avait vus de près si souvent, de trop près même, qu'il les aurait reconnus n'importe où.

Kurt pensa aussi qu'il avait rencontré plus d'anciens camarades de lycées en quinze jours qu'en six ans.

Certains jours, le monde semblait se rétrécir pour vous faire croiser à dessein la route de certaines personnes. D'abord Wesley Montgomery.

Et maintenant David Karofsky.

Ou plutôt, une nouvelle version de David Karofsky.

David 2.0. Plus beau, plus fort et manifestement mieux disposé à l'égard de ses semblables. Avec un peu de chance, il faisait aussi la cuisine et le ménage.

« Tu as changé, constata simplement le graphiste en tripotant son verre vide.

- J'ai fait de la boxe à la fac, et j'ai arrêté les hamburgers.

- Ça te va bien. »

David n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître Kurt. Il n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas rancunier, puis il avait changé de lycée et ne l'avait plus jamais croisé autrement que par hasard. Comme aujourd'hui. Cependant il n'était pas idiot, et, même si le jeune homme était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il avait les yeux fuyants et les muscles tendus, comme prêt à fuir à toutes jambes. L'image d'un lapin aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture s'imposa à son esprit.

« Je t'écoute, finit-il par dire en faisant signe au barman pour avoir une autre bière.

- Quoi ?

- Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que ça ne va pas. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Kurt eut envie de l'envoyer paître. Très envie. Il se souvenait parfaitement du bruit que faisaient les casiers des couloirs de McKinley quand il les percutait à toute vitesse, parfois la tête la première. Il se souvenait de ce baiser volé dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de foot. D'un autre côté, il se rappelait aussi du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé la première fois qu'il était allé dans un bar gay. Celui qui s'était excusé avec un air coupable, presque timide, et l'avait remercié de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Celui qui, une autre fois, dans le même bar, lui avait demandé quelques conseils pour draguer un garçon qui lui plaisait dans son nouveau lycée. Un souvenir très embarrassant pour Kurt qui avait, à l'époque, autant d'expérience en matière de séduction qu'en matière de sexe et qui s'était contenté de bafouiller quelques mots avant de se sauver sur la piste de danse. Il s'était rattrapé depuis – trop, beaucoup trop.

Oui, David avait changé.

David 2.0.

Kurt n'avait pas parlé de ses angoisses à ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de problème quand il était question de ses sentiments, mais il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qui se passerait s'il était question de sa sexualité. Une sexualité rendue concrète par la maladie. Il ne serait plus le gentil gay au cœur brisé, sans doute toujours puceau dans l'esprit de certains, mais le gay pas si gentil que ça qui s'envoyait en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus, croupe tendue et dos cambré. Bon, il exagérait sans doute mais ne tenait pas non plus à savoir ce qui se passerait s'il confrontait ses amis à la réalité de ses ébats. Mercedes en savait bien assez comme ça et ça ne représentait pas la moitié des conneries qu'il avait pu faire. Il le voulait d'autant moins que s'il était vraiment malade, on risquait de beaucoup lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de ses fesses depuis quatre ans. Il en frissonnait d'horreur.

Et de peur. Il avait bien lu ces fichus brochures et savait donc que certaines cochonneries pouvaient entraîner des séquelles permanentes. La stérilité, encore, il s'en foutait – il ne voulait pas d'enfant et avait assez de cousins pour perpétuer le nom des Hummel – mais les risques de cancer, de problèmes cardiaques ou nerveux l'inquiétaient davantage.

Il avait peur et c'était insupportable. Il avait cette boule dans le corps qui faisait des allers et venus entre son ventre et sa gorge, l'impression qu'une main enserrait son cœur et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne serre plus encore. Qu'elle serre jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait passé quatre ans à faire n'importe quoi, à tuer le temps en attendant que Blaine revienne dans sa vie comme par magie. Sauf qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Et le résultat tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il fallait que ça sorte.

Que ça sorte avant qu'il devienne dingue. Et tant pis si le témoin était son ancien tourmenteur.

« Je suis trop con », lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

David haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Kurt jurer. Et c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait se dévaloriser.

« J'imagine que tu sais que Blaine a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, commença Kurt.

- J'imagine que tu sais qu'à la vitesse où ses amants défilent tu ferais mieux de dire qu'il en a trouvé quelques-uns. Un vrai collectionneur !

- Ouais, souffla un Kurt dépité. Je suis mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre. Sauf que mes amants n'ont jamais duré plus d'une nuit et qu'ils n'ont jamais fait la une des magazines. »

Le silence de David effraya presque le jeune homme, et le blessa. Il pouvait comprendre son étonnement, découvrir que la vierge effarouchée du lycée s'était retrouvé avec un bon kilométrage au compteur à même pas trente ans était déconcertant mais ce silence lui donnait l'impression d'être une traînée. Kurt ne se voyait pas comme une traînée. Il était hors de question que qui ce soit le voie comme tel.

« Et tu es trop con parce que… ? » finit par demander l'ancien footballeur. Il avait l'impression que cette frénésie de sexe était la cause de l'état de Kurt. S'appesantir dessus ne risquait pas de lui faire le moindre bien.

« Parce que je n'ai pas toujours été… tu sais… super rigoureux question préservatif, avoua Kurt, toute la honte du monde dans la voix. Je suis allé me faire dépister cette semaine mais la dernière fois remontait à plus de deux ans. J'ai eu des dizaines d'occasion de choper la chtouille, de la refiler, et si c'est encore c'était que ça !

- T'es séropositif ?

- J'en sais rien. Pas encore. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si c'est le cas ?

- Je me suis toujours assuré de ne pas avoir à me poser la question », répondit David. Il n'avait pas la réponse que Kurt recherchait et même si ce n'était pas encore sûr il voyait mal comment réconforter quelqu'un dans cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, aussi décida-t-il de s'en passer. Il prit la main de Kurt et la serra doucement, essayant de faire passer quelque chose de bon à travers leur peau pressée l'une contre l'autre. Si ce contact surprit Kurt, il le prit pour ce que c'était et referma ses doigts sur ceux de David. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, et aucun ami gay maintenant qu'il y pensait. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça manquait dans sa vie. Les anciens de McKinley et les quelques personnes dont il s'était rapproché depuis qu'il vivait à New York lui avait longtemps suffit, mais il s'apercevait que ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait besoin de pouvoir se confier à un homme qui savait de quoi il parlait. Et avec qui il n'avait pas couché de préférence.

Il n'aurait jamais cru envisager de confier ce rôle à Dave Karofsky cependant, pas même pour des confessions d'une seule soirée.

Mais ils avaient tellement changé l'un et l'autre…

« J'espère que ta vie amoureuse est plus calme que la mienne, dit-il finalement sans lâcher les doigts de l'ancien footballeur.

- En ce moment, elle est même d'un calme plat, constata simplement David en finissant sa boisson.

- On s'en jette un ? proposa alors Kurt. Entre célibataires... Ma dernière cuite ne remonte pas à loin mais on n'est pas obligé de se mettre minable.

- Tu dois avoir une vie drôlement trépidante toi. Si on m'avait dit, au lycée, que tu deviendrais un tel débauché !

- Oh, ça va écrase », grogna l'intéressé, plus amusé qu'agacé.

Ils firent signe au barman en même temps. David sourit pour lui-même en le voyant faire les yeux doux à Kurt. Ce dernier, lui, fit semblant de ne pas voir. L'homme était très sexy dans son mini-short noir mais le graphiste préférait ne pas penser au sexe. En tout cas le moins possible – c'était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que le mini-short moulant et son contenu mais il ferait un effort.

Des bières fraîches dans les mains, les deux hommes entreprirent de se raconter leur vie depuis le lycée. Dix ans étaient passés. Ça n'avait plus d'importance ce qui s'était passé au lycée. Ils avaient découvert un monde en dehors de Lima, beaucoup plus grand, où ils avaient bien plus de responsabilités et de libertés. Tout était différent.

Kurt passa brièvement sur son histoire avec Blaine Anderson. La veille il lui avait renvoyé son uniforme de la Dalton académie. C'était fini. En revanche, il s'attarda sur ses études et sa vie professionnelle. Il raconta comment il avait raté sa première année de fac à cause de son attirance dévorante pour la lumière des projecteurs et les théâtres de Broadway. Blaine n'avait jamais su que Kurt s'était promis de ne plus jamais chanter en public en sortant de sa dernière audition, plus bas que terre et définitivement découragé. Il ne l'avait jamais su parce qu'il avait cessé de s'intéresser aux auditions de Kurt quand celui-ci avait cessé de payer sa part des charges, et aussi parce qu'ils se disputaient chaque fois que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche.

« Le début de la fin », commenta simplement Kurt.

Sans aucun doute, même si l'agonie avait duré des mois.

Il expliqua que, l'été suivant, de retour dans l'Ohio pour les vacances, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'informatique. Il ne savait plus exactement comment ni pourquoi, mais la passion était venue au fil de l'été. Il avait choisi de changer de cursus universitaire pour s'y consacrer plus pleinement. Il avait cependant gardé pour lui la deuxième raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix : trouver un travail aux revenus réguliers pour soutenir Blaine le temps qu'il se fasse un nom. Son goût pour l'expression artistique avait évidemment orienté sa spécialisation vers le graphisme. Il s'était découvert un talent certain pour le dessin, dont il usait et abusait dans sa mezzanine pour dessiner des vêtements.

Il était plutôt heureux en fait.

Il n'était pas malheureux en tout cas.

David, lui, grâce à ses talents de footballeur, avait obtenu une bourse et une place dans une faculté californienne. Kurt faillit recracher sa bière quand il lui dit ce qu'il était devenu : professeur d'histoire.

Comme le graphiste, rien dans ses goûts d'adolescent ne le prédisposait à une telle carrière. Et pourtant... Il avait suffit d'une personne.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans un cursus économique qu'il avait choisi pour faire plaisir à son père, et parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, quand il l'avait rencontré. Son premier véritable petit-ami. Il s'appelait Marc, avait quarante ans et une gueule de baroudeur perpétuellement mal rasée. Il était restaurateur d'art et s'apprêtait à partir dans le sud de la France participer au chantier de restauration d'une église. David l'avait suivi. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie dans un minuscule village baigné de lumière, au pied des Alpes, dans la chaleur sèche des jours et la fraîcheur des nuits. Une petite maison en pierres, des oliviers à perte de vue et partout l'odeur des herbes sauvages. La première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour sans se sentir coupable d'être gay, c'était avec Marc.

Leur histoire n'avait pas survécu à la fin de l'été, trop de choses les séparaient, mais Marc avait laissé son empreinte. David s'était pris de passion pour le temps jadis et, comme Kurt, avait changé son orientation universitaire dès la rentrée suivante.

Il avait décroché un doctorat et une chaire permanente à l'université publique de New York.

Il avait également vécu une autre histoire d'amour, plus sérieuse, mais ne développa pas le sujet. Kurt s'abstint de poser des questions.

Beaucoup plus tard, quand il finit par aller se coucher, Kurt se sentait mieux. Ses angoisses ne s'étaient pas envolées mais elles s'étaient faites plus discrètes le temps d'une soirée. C'était l'idée de base. Il avala quand même un somnifère, par précaution. La nuit la peur avait tendance à revenir, plus insidieuse que jamais.

Il s'endormit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit David avant qu'ils se séparent :

« Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? »

A suivre…

Merci pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

« Je sais qu'on le fait tous les ans mais on pourrait s'épargner l'odeur du réchauffé cette année, lâcha une collègue de Kurt avec un claquement de langue agacé. On trouve assez de marronniers à la con dans les tabloïds !

- Et en admettant qu'un classement des plus beaux musées des États-Unis intéresse encore certains de nos lecteurs il ne s'est rien passé cette année qui justifie qu'on modifie le dernier classement, poursuivit quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait du remplissage et les lecteurs sont assez casse-couilles pour flairer l'arnaque.

- Et nous le faire remarquer avec quelques mails et courriers dont ils ont le secret.

- Personnellement j'ai un faible pour ceux qui contiennent une faute par mot mais se permettent de critiquer notre orthographe, ou ceux qui nous demandent presque de ressusciter et d'engager Hemingway, acheva quelqu'un d'autre. »

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils en avaient tous assez de ressortir ce sujet de leurs cartons à chaque automne, de le dépoussiérer tant bien que mal. Et si les courriers des lecteurs n'étaient pas toujours les bienvenus, certains contenaient des idées qu'il aurait été très intéressant d'exploiter ou des hypothèses qu'il aurait été intéressant de vérifier – mais qui ne l'étaient pas parce qu'elles ne rentraient dans aucune rubrique ou ne correspondaient pas à la ligne éditoriale.

Ce thème particulier n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul qui aurait eu besoin d'un bon coup de ménage. La nouvelle maquette avait fait illusion un certain temps mais il devenait de plus en plus clair que c'était d'une nouvelle formule que le magazine avait besoin. Les ventes recommençaient à chuter et leur nouvelle campagne de pub, d'une agressivité inédite, n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Des changements se profilaient à l'horizon, du moins c'était à espérer.

Et ces changements encore hypothétiques excitaient davantage l'équipe de rédaction que les sujets du prochain numéro.

À son bout de table, la tête dans les mains et le nez dans les papiers où il avait fait semblant de prendre des notes au début de la réunion, Kurt n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se foutait éperdument des musées et du choix des prochains sujets, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au téléphone portable qui demeurait désespérément inerte dans sa poche. Ce modèle était le plus léger du marché, c'était certifié par plusieurs revues spécialisées et associations de consommateurs, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir une brique de plomb dans la poche de sa veste. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil sans l'aide d'un somnifère, une semaine qu'il carburait au café et aux vitamines. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand il était tout gamin, un jour, il avait entendu sa mère dire que l'attente est ce qui tue. Une nouvelle fois, Kurt Hummel en faisait l'expérience. Il se sentait à la fois épuisé et fébrile, apeuré, incapable de trouver naturellement le sommeil dont son corps avait pourtant tellement besoin. Son ultime recours était rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau : la dernière cigarette du seul et unique paquet qu'il avait jamais acheté. La seule sensation du fin tube de tabac entre ses doigts suffisait généralement à le détendre, celle de la fumée envahissant sa gorge et ses poumons chassait toute pensée de sa tête. Un tel oubli était tentant.

Sa première cigarette, il l'avait goûtée dans les coulisses mal éclairés d'un théâtre de Broadway. Il avait dix-huit ans et allait passer sa toute première audition. Il visait alors le rôle du maître de cérémonie dans une reprise de la comédie musicale _Cabaret_. Kurt avait beau être encore sûr de son talent, il n'en était pas moins mort de peur. Au point qu'il en tremblait, ne se souvenait plus des paroles et se fichait comme d'une guigne des autres aspirants aux feux de la rampe qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui en serrant contre eux des partitions froissées. La chaleur était étouffante. Il s'était un peu éloigné de la foule, pour respirer et reprendre ses esprits. Appuyé contre un mur, il avait caressé l'idée de fuir à toute vitesse et d'aller oublier sa honte dans les bras de Blaine. La jeune femme engagée pour jouer Sally Bowles l'avait pris en pitié. Les détails de leur rencontre lui échappaient, comme son nom qui n'avait pas plus marqué les mémoires que sa prestation, mais ce n'était plus important. Elle l'avait entraîné dans une loge minuscule au bout d'un couloir étroit, lui avait servi un café et tendu sa première cigarette. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à lui expliquer que rien ne pouvait mieux l'aider à se détendre que quelques bouffées avant de monter sur une scène. Ce n'était pas idéal, elle en était consciente, mais n'en avait rien à faire quand il s'agissait d'être brillante et de se trouver un job.

« D'ici à ce que je chope un cancer, je serai assez riche pour payer les soins. Ou déjà morte », avait-elle dit en s'asseyant sur une coiffeuse. Elle avait croisé les jambes en précisant que c'était à la manière de Sharon Stone et s'était lancée dans un nouvel argumentaire sur les bienfaits de la nicotine.

Kurt revoyait ses yeux lourdement soulignés à grands traits de khôl, sa bouche trop rouge et ses cheveux bruns qu'elle devait couper elle-même au-dessus de l'évier de sa salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas percé dans le métier. Lui non plus. Ses conseils ne valaient pas un clou en fin de compte.

Il avait d'abord refusé de suivre son exemple, son père l'aurait tué s'il l'avait appris. Il y avait l'odeur. Il y avait la fumée, et toutes les saloperies entraînées par le tabagisme. D'un éclat de rire, elle avait balayé ses objections. Son père était loin, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était assez grand pour vivre dans une grande ville avec son petit-ami, pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il y avait le rôle du maître de cérémonie à pourvoir, et son tour approchait de minute en minute. Il avait tendu la main vers sa première cigarette comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure. Le briquet lui avait échappé deux fois avant qu'il parvienne à l'allumer. Sally Bowles lui avait expliqué comment faire. C'était encore plus répugnant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'était étouffé, avait failli vomir. Elle l'avait mis au défi de finir. La dernière bouffée était un tout petit peu mieux passée.

Il avait avalé une gorgée de mauvais café pour faire passer le goût et avait jeté le mégot dans le gobelet à moitié vide.

Il s'était avancé sous la lumière des projecteurs avec une sensation de nausée au creux de l'estomac, et pourtant il s'était senti très calme. Il ne s'expliquait pas un tel phénomène, c'était juste comme ça. Les paroles lui étaient revenu comme par magie, il avait dansé et s'était éclaté. On l'avait applaudi ça l'avait grisé. Il croyait encore que Broadway n'attendait que lui.

Au final, une femme avait eu le rôle. Il n'avait jamais su si la cigarette l'avait vraiment détendu avant qu'il fasse son tour de chant, il avait cependant conservé l'habitude de fumer avant ses auditions.

Il traînait son unique paquet de clopes depuis cette époque, et il allait bientôt le jeter. Il y avait quelque chose de symbolique là-dedans.

« Écoutez je sais que les sujets du prochain numéro ne sont pas très passionnants pour vous, s'agaça le rédacteur en chef, mais mettez-y un peu du vôtre et je vous conseille d'avoir l'air très motivé devant le patron !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que les ventes ne sont pas bonnes depuis plusieurs mois et que s'il ne se décide pas à opérer les changements que tous ici nous savons être nécessaires à la survie du magazine, c'est un plan social qui nous pend au nez. Alors ayez au moins l'air motivé à défaut de l'être vraiment !

- Est-ce que vous savez s'il envisage ces fameux changements, finit par intervenir Kurt.

- La revue a été créée par son père et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas qu'on touche à l'œuvre de son géniteur. Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer en se rejetant au fond de son siège. »

Kurt retint un ricanement sarcastique. La nouvelle maquette lui avait valu une augmentation et une promotion, mais il avait dû batailler pour que son patron accepte seulement d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et il était alors seulement question de moderniser la charte graphique du magazine qui était restée la même depuis la création de la revue dans les années 1980. Celui qui parviendrait à le convaincre qu'il fallait changer aussi tout le reste serait considéré comme un héros.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on décide alors ? demanda un des rédacteurs.

- On reprend le classement des musées américains. »

Quand la réunion s'acheva enfin, Kurt fila s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul – il devait préparer des maquettes de la prochaine couverture, il devait aller aux archives pour chercher des photos et des illustrations – mais il était tellement inquiet qu'une invasion extra-terrestre ne l'aurait pas empêché de se jeter sur son téléphone portable. Il croyait avoir mis la machine en mode vibreur, elle était en mode silencieux. Et il avait plusieurs messages en attente.

Le premier était un texto de Wesley Montgomery.

« _Si c'est toujours d'accord pour demain, je serai chez toi à l'heure dite. Préviens-moi s'il y a un souci. Wes._ »

Il y avait un souci : Kurt avait oublié ce dîner.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le second venait de David Karofsky.

« _Tu as eu tes résultats ?_ »

Non, et c'était bien tout le problème !

Le dernier était un message vocal. De la clinique.

Kurt l'écouta au moins trois fois avant de raccrocher.

Aucune trace de VIH. La bonne nouvelle.

Il n'était pas _clean_ pour autant. La moins bonne nouvelle.

Une syphilis.

La voix au téléphone lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'une injection de pénicilline devrait suffire à le guérir. Elle lui avait dit de se rendre le plus vite possible chez son médecin pour se faire soigner et peut-être se faire prescrire quelques examens complémentaires. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne journée avant de raccrocher.

Il n'était pas _clean_, mais il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il savait que le mieux serait de se faire dépister une nouvelle fois dans quelques mois pour être bien sûr du résultat, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas séropositif.

Un petit temps avait été nécessaire pour qu'il réalise.

Une semaine qu'il vivait avec la peur au ventre, les nerfs à fleur de peau qu'il se noyait dans le travail pour ne pas penser à sa santé que ses rares moments de sommeil étaient peuplés de cauchemars. Le soulagement s'était abattu sur lui comme une vague, le laissant comme assommé sur son fauteuil, les membres de plomb. Avec le soulagement, vint la fatigue. A la fois nerveuse et physique. Une semaine qu'il était tendu à l'extrême et maintenant qu'il n'était plus soutenu par le stress il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le contrecoup soit si violent ni si immédiat.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et rassembla ses affaires. Lui qui n'était que rarement malade n'eut pas de mal à obtenir de son patron qu'il lui accorde deux jours de congé. De même, Puck lui accorda sa soirée et lui fit promettre de lui donner des détails plus tard.

Kurt laissa sa voiture au parking et prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui.

Assis dans la rame, la tête appuyée contre une paroi, il s'accrochait à son téléphone portable pour ne pas s'endormir. Il avait des choses à dire avant de se laisser sombrer.

* * *

><p>David Karofsky avait appris à contrôler son tempérament depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée mais quand il lisait les âneries que certains de ses étudiants marquaient dans leur copie, il envisageait carrément de se convertir au bouddhisme. Il fallait des nerfs de vieux bonze pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux face à la constatation que quelques-uns n'avaient rien compris – toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme venait d'apprendre avec stupéfaction que Richard Cœur de Lion devait sa libération à Robin des Bois et Ivanhoé quand le vibreur de son portable se déclencha. Il accueillit cette distraction avec joie – l'idée que ses étudiants considèrent Walter Scott comme une source historique fiable avait de quoi le déprimer.<p>

**From : Kurt**

**To : David**

_Je les ai eus à l'instant. Je ne suis pas clean mais je ne suis pas séropo_.

**From : David**

**To : Kurt**

_C'est-à-dire ? _

**From : Kurt**

**To : David**

_J'ai la syphilis._

**From : David**

**To : Kurt**

_Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir à si bon compte. J'ai un ami qui l'a attrapée l'année dernière : une piqûre et tu seras tranquille. Va chez le médecin, et va dormir. _

* * *

><p>Retranchée dans les toilettes de sa librairie, Mercedes se rongeait les ongles. Les yeux rivés sur un test de grossesse, elle priait. Elle n'était pas prête à devenir parent, et savait bien que Sam ne l'était pas davantage. Ils voulaient des enfants, ils en parlaient souvent, mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment.<p>

A l'instar de Kurt, la jeune femme avait renoncé à percer dans le monde de la chanson. Sa voix et sa présence scénique avaient plu à plusieurs chasseurs de talents, elle aurait pu signer un contrat avec de bonnes sociétés de production si son physique n'avait pas systématiquement fait l'objet de reproches. On voulait bien d'elle, à condition qu'elle se débrouille pour perdre cinquante kilos. Mercedes n'était pas prête à brader ce qu'elle était pour rentrer dans un moule de starlette qui ne lui plaisait pas. Devenir célèbre, elle en rêvait, pas à n'importe quel prix cependant. Elle avait abandonné ses études et trouvé une place de secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats. Le temps de se trouver un nouveau rêve.

Le temps pour elle de découvrir qu'elle partageait celui de son mari.

Sam n'avait jamais rêvé d'être une star, il avait trop les pieds sur terre pour essayer d'atteindre les étoiles. Ce qu'il avait voulu pendant longtemps c'était un travail qui lui permette de payer ses factures et d'entretenir sa famille. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Pourtant il avait fini par trouver sa voie, en même temps que Mercedes perdait de vue la sienne. Etudiant en comptabilité, Sam travaillait pour payer sa scolarité. Il avait fait un peu de tout, serveur, réceptionniste, caissier. Puis il avait été embauché chez Strand Books pour aider au rayon des bandes-dessinées. Lui, le fanatique de films et, justement, de bandes-dessinées, avait immédiatement été comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son sourire charmeur attirait les filles, ses manières ouvertes et franches lui valaient la sympathie des garçons.

Le petit boulot était devenu un emploi à temps plein à la minute où il avait obtenu son diplôme. Les étagères arquées sous le poids des livres, les rayonnages, la salle de pause mal isolée étaient devenus son univers.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en veuille plus.

L'année passée, il avait démissionné et racheté une petite librairie du Queens. Mercedes s'était investie autant que lui dans ce projet, elle avait appris sur le tas, et le magasin était devenu leur rêve à tous les deux. C'était à eux. Ils l'avaient construit à deux. La devanture, la vitrine, la couleur des murs et l'éclairage, ils avaient tout choisi ensemble. La librairie était leur bébé, un bébé encore trop fragile pour qu'ils se consacrent à autre chose. Ils travaillaient comme des fous, quatre-vingt heures par semaine, mais gagnaient tout juste assez d'argent pour payer les charges, le loyer et rembourser la banque. Pour le reste, ils devaient se serrer très fortement la ceinture et puiser dans leurs économies. Ils n'avaient ni le temps ni les moyens d'avoir un enfant.

Plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

**From : Kurt**

**To : Mercedes**

_J'ai les résultats de mes examens. Je ne suis pas séropo_.

**From : Mercedes**

**To : Kurt**

_Oh, c'est génial. Je suis soulagée. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais faire de connerie ! Je t'autorise à faire des folies de ton corps, du moment que tu les fais couvert._

**From : Kurt**

**To : Mercedes**

_Tu es trop bonne. C'est promis. De toute façon, j'ai eu tellement la trouille que je me vois mal faire autrement à partir de maintenant._

**From : Mercedes**

**To : Kurt**

_Je vais garder ce texto. Je te le ressortirai au besoin_.

**From : Kurt**

**To : Mercedes**

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je vais dormir. Bisous ma toute belle_.

Mercedes soupira. C'était un poids en moins. Kurt lui avait vraiment fait peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait des toilettes à toute vitesse et se jetait sur une pile de romans à mettre en rayon.

Son meilleur ami n'était pas malade.

Elle n'était pas enceinte.

* * *

><p>Wesley Montgomery remontait la rue à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés sur la route en quête d'un taxi. Il était en retard. Trois mois qu'il attendait le jugement de son divorce et il était en retard. Faire attendre sa femme le laissait de marbre, elle qui le trouvait trop sérieux et pointilleux pouvait toujours trépigner à s'en péter les talons aiguilles il s'en foutait, il était nettement plus concerné par l'avion qu'il devait prendre en sortant du tribunal.<p>

Il finit par se résoudre à prendre le bus et tourna au coin de la rue pour rejoindre l'arrêt le plus proche. Son portable sonna alors qu'il montait dans le véhicule.

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Tu es allergique à quelque chose ?_

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Aux poils de lapin. _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_Je crois pouvoir éviter que ce genre de chose arrive dans ton assiette. Et les poils de chat ?_

**From : Wesley**

**To : Kurt**

_Les chats ne me font pas éternuer, pas même celui de ma femme et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aurais saisi n'importe quelle excuse pour m'en débarrasser !_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wesley**

_J'ose espérer que le mien gagnera tes bonnes grâces. Il fait très bien la pute quand il y a de la bouffe en jeu. A demain, et ne soit pas en retard !_

* * *

><p><strong>From : Noah<strong>

**To : Kurt**

_Je peux avoir les détails maintenant ? _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_Pour toi « plus tard » ça veut dire « quinze minutes après ». Okay, je note. _

**From : Noah**

**To : Kurt**

_Je te vire si tu ne craches pas le morceau !_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_Je me suis fait dépister. Une semaine que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil en attendant les résultats. Maintenant que je les ais, je veux juste dormir. Et dormir. Et dormir. _

**From : Noah**

**To : Kurt**

_Tu n'as rien alors ? _

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_Rien de sérieux._

**From : Noah**

**To : Kurt**

_Kurt !_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_J'ai pas envie de te le dire. _

**From : Noah**

**To : Kurt**

_Y'a pas de honte à avoir la chtouille. Une fois j'ai eu de l'herpès, j'en ai pas fait une dépression. Alors ?_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_J'ai la syphilis. Content ?_

**From : Noah**

**To : Kurt**

_Content, pas vraiment. Au courant on va dire. Quand j'y pense c'est plutôt marrant en fait : la _fashion victim_ qui attrape une saloperie du XIXe siècle. _Has been_ malgré lui !_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Noah**

_J'suis mort de rire. Je suis arrivé chez moi, je vais donc aller dormir et toi, tu tiens ta langue ! Je ne veux pas que d'autre le sache. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Mercedes. Salut._

* * *

><p>Blaine ferma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et s'écroula dans un des trois canapés de la suite.<p>

Il adorait son métier, rien ne lui plaisait plus que d'être sur une scène et de se livrer à son public, de se sentir porté par les voix des centaines de personnes qui s'étaient déplacées juste pour le voir, même de loin, mais chaque concert le laissait tellement lessivé qu'il n'avait même pas la force de prendre une douche. Et son manager qui parlait de prolonger encore un peu la tournée en rajoutant d'urgence des dates dans les plus grandes villes…

Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se cala dans les coussins. Il laissa son téléphone vibrer dans le vide.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il prit le temps de lire ses messages.

**From : Maman**

**To : Blaine**

_Chéri, rappelle-moi le plus vite possible._

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

« Ouch, t'as dû mal le prendre ! remarqua Wesley en se resservant du vin rouge.

- C'est rien de le dire, j'ai rien pu avaler pendant trois jours, lui répondit Kurt. Et j'ai passé des heures à me défouler sur le vieux punching ball de Blaine.

- Vraiment ?

- C'était ça ou je me défoulais directement sur Rachel. Je l'adore, elle est comme ma sœur, mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui faire mal. »

Wesley hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension. Kurt n'était pas resté longtemps à la Dalton Académie, et pourtant tous les garçons qui l'y avaient rencontré savaient qu'il rêvait de chanter à Broadway. Il en parlait tellement volontiers et avec tant de plaisir dans les yeux que personne n'avait jamais eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il courait le risque d'en baver, de souffrir ou d'échouer. Cette possibilité semblait d'ailleurs lui paraître tellement inenvisageable que même Wes avait fini par penser que c'était une évidence. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que son ami avait ressenti quand il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas été admis à NYADA, et ce malgré une audition qui lui avait valu les louanges d'une star connue pour être intransigeante et perfectionniste. Comme un coup dans le plexus solaire, qui coupe la respiration et donne envie de vomir.

Et juste après ça, il avait dû entendre que sa meilleure amie était reçue en dépit du désastre qu'avait été sa propre audition. Sa meilleure amie qui, au détriment de tous les autres candidats, avait eu une deuxième chance de faire ses preuves.

Au départ, Kurt n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que Carmen Thibideaux était venue assister aux numéros des New Directions pendant le Championnat National des Chorales 2012, et qu'elle était venue pour voir la performance de Rachel.

« C'est peu de dire que j'ai été écœuré ! » avait-il dit la première fois qu'il avait raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un.

D'un coup il avait compris pourquoi Rachel avait tant insisté, encore plus que d'habitude en tout cas, pour avoir les solos qu'elle avait eus. Elle savait que Madame Thibideaux risquait de venir. C'était un pari. Quitte ou double.

Elle avait raflé la mise et laissé tous les autres sur le carreau.

« J'ai eu du mal à faire semblant d'être content pour elle, poursuivit-il. Il y a des tas d'écoles qui enseignent les arts de la scène, des tas d'université qui ont des programmes spécifiques mais c'est là-bas que je voulais vraiment aller. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était de la triche, qu'elle avait usurpé cette place et que c'était injuste qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre encore un an pour réaliser ses rêves.

- Tu penses toujours ça ?

- Oui et non, finit par dire Kurt après un temps de réflexion. Je reste persuadé qu'elle a été jugée sur sa prestation aux Nationales plutôt que sur l'audition officielle, et que c'était injuste pour tous les autres. Mais mon expérience personnelle m'a appris que ce milieu est fondamentalement injuste. Les stars de Broadway ne sont que des _happy few_ par rapport à la masse d'artistes qui défile chaque jour sur toutes les scènes de tous les théâtres de la ville. Le talent ne suffit pas en réalité, il faut aussi de la chance et des relations. Ou du culot. Avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre ça pour un signe et laisser tomber. »

Le jeune homme se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation du liquide rouge qui ondulait doucement contre les parois de son verre. À côté de lui, Wes avala une gorgée de vin et se renfonça dans les coussins du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? L'année d'après je veux dire.

- Mon père et Carole avaient réussi à me convaincre de ne pas postuler que dans une seule fac. J'ai été admis à la Julliard School, section théâtre. J'y suis resté un an et j'ai changé de voie. »

Wes préféra ne pas insister sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à abandonner ses rêves de célébrité. Blaine lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses à l'époque où leur couple battait de l'aile, plus encore après leur rupture.

« Et Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation en espérant que le terrain n'était pas trop glissant.

- Serveuse, lui répondit Kurt. Elle a participé à plusieurs comédies musicales mais comme simple choriste.

- Elle était tellement sûre d'elle au lycée… Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle perce rapidement.

- Je pense qu'on s'y attendait tous, et elle la première.

- Elle le prend comment ?

- Mieux depuis qu'elle a signé pour un premier rôle le mois dernier. Ce n'est qu'une petite production _off Broadway_ mais le metteur en scène est un « jeune qui monte » alors ça pourrait être un tremplin pour elle. La première est dans deux mois. »

Kurt se leva d'un bond et partit fouiller dans le tiroir d'une commode placée près de la porte de sa chambre. Il en sortit plusieurs tickets d'entrée qu'il agita sous le nez de son invité. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de malice. S'il en avait voulu à Rachel, au point même de la détester, c'était fini depuis longtemps.

« Si tu en veux un…

- Je n'ai qu'à demander poliment ? » proposa Wes. Son verre dissimulait son sourire amusé. Le plaisir de son hôte était communicatif.

« Non, dit Kurt en redevenant brusquement sérieux, tu vas devoir me dire pourquoi tu ne portes pas ton alliance. Quand est-ce que tu t'es marié ? Et pourquoi je n'ai même pas reçu de faire-part ? Je t'ai raconté ma vie, c'est à ton tour. »

Wes leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait espéré que Kurt aurait oublié ce détail mais il avait manifestement sous-estimé la mémoire et la curiosité du jeune homme – ou surestimé son taux d'alcoolémie, il n'était pas trop sûr.

« Le chantage est un délit, marmonna-t-il, peu désireux de se remémorer certains souvenirs.

- Ah non Monsieur l'Avocat, annonça Kurt en pointant vers son ami un doigt accusateur, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement. Je t'ai parlé de mon travail, de mes projets, de la carrière militaire avortée de Finn et de ce qu'il est advenu de Rachel. Et comme je ne suis pas idiot, et que je sais que tu n'as jamais coupé les ponts avec Blaine, je te soupçonne d'en savoir encore beaucoup plus que ce que tu prétends. »

_T'as pas idée mon vieux, _pensa Wes.

« Donc, poursuivit Kurt, accouche ! »

Wesley gigota un peu sur place. Il hésitait à se lancer. Son histoire n'était pas belle et il n'était pas très fier du rôle qu'il y avait tenu. Sa femme avait des tords, elle l'avait trompé à de nombreuses reprises, entre autres choses, mais lui aussi. Il l'avait négligée à cause de son travail, il avait refusé de lui faire un enfant en arguant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait acheté sa tranquillité domestique en lui confiant sa carte de crédit et en la laissant dépenser des fortunes en vêtements de luxe et bibelots inutiles. La décoration de leur appartement changeait tous les semestres. La buanderie était devenue un chenil.

Elle venait d'une vieille famille de Virginie où les femmes faisaient des études pour briller intellectuellement en société et, surtout, pour se trouver un bon mari. Elle avait grandi en entendant sa mère dire que le travail était une affaire d'homme. Elle ne voulait pas travailler, mais s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il se perdait dans son travail et déclinait toutes ses propositions de sortir en couple ou de les inscrire à des cours de danse, de chant ou de poterie. Il avait balayé d'un revers de main toutes ses tentatives pour sauver leur mariage et avait encore réussi à s'étonner quand elle avait laissé tomber.

Il s'était senti minable le jour où elle lui avait jeté son alliance à la figure en lui hurlant qu'elle voulait divorcer.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés à se détester au point de rejouer des scènes entières de _La Guerre des roses_ – sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pissé dans le four.

Mélanie. Sa magnifique fille du sud.

Il l'avait aimée comme il n'aimerait sans doute jamais plus. Il avait vénéré ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, sa peau bronzée et son corps enrobé juste ce qu'il fallait. Son addiction aux bonbons à la menthe le faisait sourire. Il riait quand elle riait. La première année de leur vie commune n'avait été qu'une longue lune de miel.

Quatre ans plus tard le mépris avait remplacé l'amour.

Kurt remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. La mine défaite de Wes lui fit mal au cœur, et il commença à imaginer le pire. Il s'assit à côté de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends.

- Non, c'est juste que... C'est encore très frais. J'ai signé les papiers de mon divorce la semaine dernière.

- Oh, souffla un Kurt malgré tout soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas décédée, je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Écoute, je me répète mais si tu ne veux pas en parler...

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais ça passera, bientôt. »

Le graphiste passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui. L'appartement ne résonna plus que des bruits extérieurs.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais mis de la vodka au frais ? »

oOoOo

Kurt ajusta le col de son manteau et se fondit en quelques pas dans la foule des passants. Les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés au trottoir, il pestait intérieurement. Il croyait qu'une injection de pénicilline serait la fin de son calvaire, qu'il sortirait de chez son médecin avec une santé toute neuve et qu'il pourrait tirer un trait définitif sur cet épisode plutôt navrant. Il croyait que c'était la fin de cette humiliation subtilement décodée par Puck dans un texto : « La _fashion victim_ qui attrape une saloperie du XIXe siècle. »

Que nenni !

La vérité était cruelle. Et le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle avait été son docteur qui non content de lui faire un sermon sur les atouts du préservatif et de lui enfoncer dans le bras une seringue épaisse comme un clou, s'était évertué à lui rappeler qu'il devait assumer et se comporter en adulte. Sans rire ce toubib' avait l'étoffe d'un dramaturge ! Des trémolos dans la voix aux claquements de langue agacés, en passant par la parfaite expression de la vertu outragée, rien ne manquait.

Kurt avait entendu que s'il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable d'une éventuelle épidémie de syphilis dans la communauté gay de New York, que s'il ne voulait pas que cette épidémie fasse la une des médias et remette en cause toutes les avancées récentes pour l'égalité des homosexuels, il devait prévenir ses anciens partenaires et les convaincre de se faire dépister.

_Tuez-moi tout de suite_ ! avait-il pensé.

Ce n'était pas uniquement de la mauvaise volonté, il y avait aussi l'aspect pratique de la chose : comment prévenir des gens dont on ne connaît même pas le nom de famille et qu'on a jamais revus ? Et il ne voulait même pas penser aux quelques fois où il avait tellement bu qu'il ne se rappelait même pas le visage de l'homme avec qui il avait couché.

Il était bien loin le bébé pingouin !

Lui voulait bien être responsable, pour compenser un peu, mais il ne s'était pas facilité la tâche.

Il pouvait utiliser la bonne vieille technique du téléphone arabe. Avec cette manie que tout le monde avait de coucher avec tout le monde, le bruit finirait bien par atteindre un de ces anciens amants. Il pouvait aussi envoyer un mail aux directions des principaux bars gays de la ville pour leur demander de faire une annonce. Qu'il la fasse vraiment ou non, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

L'automne se faisait sentir. Le vent frais glissait entre les hauts _buildings_ de Manhattan et sifflait aux oreilles des passants à la manière d'un colossal serpent invisible. À Central Park, les arbres se coloraient doucement de jaune et de rouge, et les artistes de rue qui s'y produisaient se paraient de foulards multicolores pour se réchauffer. Tout serait bientôt blanc.

Kurt aimait flâner dans les rues de la ville quand il avait le temps. Sa passion d'adolescent pour New York n'avait jamais tout à fait disparu et il s'émerveillait de découvrir encore de nouveaux trésors. Comme un bâtiment dont il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder la façade, une perspective inédite ou une petite boutique regorgeant d'articles introuvables ailleurs.

Perdu au milieu de la foule, il se laissa aller et laissa la brise lui fouetter le visage.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

**From : Wes**

**T****o : Kurt**

_Je suis bien arrivé. J'ai toujours la gueule de bois mais je tiens enfin debout. À peu près. _

Il gloussa. La nuit passée, Wes et lui s'étaient endormis sur le canapé après avoir avalé plusieurs rasades de vodka glacée et le réveil n'avait pas été des plus glorieux. L'ancien Warbler avait dû annuler son rendez-vous de la mi-journée. L'excuse qu'il avait servie à son client aurait d'ailleurs mérité de figurer dans une compilation des pires prétextes entre « Mon chien a mangé mon devoir ! » et « J'ai été kidnappé par des extra-terrestres ! » mais ça avait marché. Et après une matinée passée retranché dans les toilettes, il avait appelé l'aéroport et réussi à trouver une place sur un vol plus tôt dans la journée. Le jeune homme était pratiquement monté dans son avion à quatre pattes, direction Boston.

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wes**

_Ah ben, tu voulais une soirée entre mecs…_

**From : Wes**

**To : Kurt**

_Okay. La prochaine fois, soirée entre « filles » !_

**From : Kurt**

**To : Wes**

_Le résultat risque d'être sensiblement le même. _

**From : Wes**

**To : Kurt**

_Fichue parité ! * bobo crâne *_

Kurt rangea son téléphone en ricanant et reprit sa promenade.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la mercerie où il passa un long moment à flâner entre les rayonnages tout en discutant avec la patronne. Il avait tout son temps.

Quelques mètres de rubans achetés et de nombreuses astuces de couturiers échangées plus tard, il sortait du magasin et s'engouffrait dans une bouche de métro.

Il monta dans une rame en direction du Queens.

La rue était connue pour les devantures colorées de ses commerces. Les boiseries jaune citron de la pâtisserie juive accrochaient le regard de très loin, volaient la vedette aux strudels, blintz, rugelachs et autres _cheesecakes_ placés en vitrine. Kurt ne put résister et s'y arrêta quelques minutes, le temps d'acheter un strudel aux pommes – un de ses péchés mignons. Un peu plus haut, le vert pomme du magasin de jouets donnait le sourire, autant que l'énorme ours en peluche assis à l'extérieur avec son gilet et son chapeau assortis. Les peluches étaient la passion de la propriétaire mais elle proposait également un grand choix de jouets rétro en bois et de poupées de chiffons. Le magasin de bonbons, rose, attirait tous les gamins du quartier. Le tailleur montrait ses modèles dans un décor bleu et la modiste, sa voisine, jouaient avec les teintes parmes.

L'arc en ciel était complété par la devanture rouge de la librairie, au coin de la rue.

Chaque vitrine avait son thème d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci toutes étaient occupées par des livres pour enfants. Albums, imagiers, documentaires et romans, mais aussi des jouets venant directement de la boutique quelques mètres plus loin, il y en avait partout et il était difficile de ne pas sourire en voyant une famille de lapins en peluche présenter un livre de Béatrix Potter ou une petite voiture à pédales jaune servir de support aux livres de Noddy.

Quand Kurt poussa la porte du magasin, il fut aussitôt accueilli par des glapissements d'enfants et le spectacle d'une jeune femme qui à grands renforts de gestes et de grimaces racontait l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant.

Appuyée à son comptoir, Mercedes n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Ta vitrine est adorable », chuchota Kurt en posant près d'elle la gourmandise achetée un peu plus tôt. Elle ne sursauta pas mais il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

« Entre nous, j'espère bien, lui souffla-t-elle en réponse, j'y ai passé un temps fou.

- Tu as pris des photos ?

- Evidemment. Je les mettrai sur le blog dès que j'aurai fini de rédiger un article sur nos prochaines animations. »

Sam et Mercedes devaient se faire une place au soleil et face aux géants de la vente de livres en ligne et aux chaînes ce n'était pas facile. Faute de pouvoir concurrencer ces géants, ils faisaient vivre leur boutique en organisant de nombreuses animations. Rencontres avec des auteurs, conférences, goûters thématiques ou encore intervention d'une conteuse professionnelle, ils ne ménageaient pas leur peine pour entendre retentir le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Et ça marchait. Le magasin n'était pas encore rentable, mais le bouche-à-oreille fonctionnait bien et ils espéraient commencer à faire un peu de bénéfice l'année suivante.

Et commencer à pouvoir envisager de fonder une famille.

Sam voyait bien comment sa femme regardait les enfants assis dans le fond du magasin, qui ouvraient de grands yeux amusés ou effrayés, se rapprochaient les uns des autres ou riaient aux éclats en réaction aux paroles de la conteuse. C'était un visage qu'il voulait lui voir plus souvent. Ce n'était pas le moment, certes, mais si tout allait comme ils l'espéraient ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène White Boy ? demanda la jeune femme en entrouvrant la boîte en carton de la pâtisserie pour voir ce que son ami lui avait amené.

- Je me baladais et j'ai eu brusquement envie de passer. Et j'ai plus rien à lire alors je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Mercedes hocha la tête, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les rayons du magasin.

« Je n'ai rien reçu de nouveau concernant les stars de Broadway ou la mode mais il y a des perles dans les derniers romans parus ! »

Au lycée, en matière de livres, Mercedes n'approchait que ceux de la bibliothèque et ses manuels scolaires. Désormais elle maîtrisait une bibliographie conséquente, avait lu ses classiques – pour de vrai, pas comme quand elle allait à l'école et se débrouillait pour dénicher des résumés ou regarder les films – et n'allait plus nulle part sans avoir au moins un poche dans son sac.

Kurt se laissa tenter.

Une fois le conte terminé et les enfants partis, alors que Sam s'occupait de payer la conteuse, les deux amis entamèrent le strudel dans la réserve.

« Quoi de neuf alors ? En dehors du fait que tu n'es pas malade, ce qui me soulage à un point pas possible. »

Kurt hésita à lui parler de sa rencontre avec David Karofsky. Au final, il préféra se taire.

Même sa meilleure amie n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître.

**From : Rachel**

**To : Kurt**

Finn vient de me laisser un message. Tu crois qu'il faut que je le rappelle ?

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

« Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Finn est à plus de huit heures de route d'ici ! remarqua Kurt en posant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. »

Rachel lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans un minuscule café du Village, un de ces établissements tellement discrets qu'on peut passer devant pendant des années sans vraiment les voir. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas eu l'adresse exacte, Kurt ne l'aurait pas remarqué. La devanture passait inaperçue. Le regard du passant était irrémédiablement attiré par les couleurs vives de la vitrine du magasin d'à côté, une boutique de vêtements pour enfants.

L'intérieur, plus long que large, était plus réjouissant. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs claires pour pallier l'absence de lumière naturelle, et étaient couverts de photos dédicacées, d'affiches et de souvenirs de voyages. Les tables et les chaises dépareillées devaient toutes avoir été récupérées à droite et à gauche, dans des brocantes ou des vide-greniers ou trouvées. Et toutes étaient peintes de la même couleur. Des meubles industriels restaurés étaient poussés contre les murs, l'un d'eux servait de présentoir à une importante collection de vieilles boîtes à thé en fer blanc.

Derrière un énorme comptoir recouvert de plaques en métal rivetées, un homme en chemise flanelle s'acharnait à régler un antique poste radio en bakélite pour capter ce qui ressemblait aux commentaires d'un match de foot.

Cette décoration hétéroclite, mélange de styles et d'époques, aurait sans doute fait frémir d'horreur un décorateur professionnel mais elle ne manquait pas de charme, ni de chaleur. Il était facile de se sentir comme chez soi une fois la porte refermée sur le brouhaha de la rue. Kurt, lui, ne pouvait qu'aimer un décor qui lui rappelait tant sa mezzanine.

Kurt avait eu du mal à trouver Rachel. Elle l'attendait à une table au fin fond du café, plus qu'à moitié cachée par un porte-manteaux chargé de vêtements. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez et habillée en noir, elle avait dû gesticuler comme une folle pour qu'il la remarque.

Il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tout simplement appelé.

Elle avait commandé pour lui. La tasse fumait encore quand il s'était assis.

« C'est ma table préférée, rétorqua simplement Rachel. J'ai eu le temps de toutes les tester, je viens ici presque tous les jours depuis des années. »

Elle avala une gorgée de son latte macchiato et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle avait essayé toutes les boissons de la carte et c'était une de ses préférées, même si elle contenait davantage de lait que de café.

Kurt, lui, remuait doucement son expresso pour faire fondre le morceau de sucre qu'il y avait ajouté. Il buvait son café noir d'habitude mais ayant dû se contenter d'un sandwich avalé sur un coin de table dans la salle de pause à l'heure du déjeuner, il avait besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour calmer son estomac le temps qu'il rentre chez lui et se prépare un dîner qui ne risquait pas de lui revenir comme un boomerang la prochaine fois qu'il monterait sur sa balance. Sauf qu'il avait faim. Vraiment faim. Au point qu'il songeait à commander une part de tarte aux fraises, ce qu'il faisait à peu près aussi souvent qu'il mettait du sucre dans son café.

« Maintenant que j'ai quitté mon boulot en avance, et en douce, et que j'ai traversé Manhattan en métro pour venir te rejoindre ici, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? En dehors, bien sûr, du seul fait que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis que tu as commencé les répétitions », demanda Kurt en lorgnant bien malgré lui les pâtisseries posées sur le comptoir, si appétissantes sous leurs cloches en plastique transparent.

Le patron se bagarrait toujours avec la radio et jurait doucement, indifférent aux regards goguenards des habitués et du serveur.

« Je te l'ai dit : Finn m'a laissé un message. Il dit qu'il veut me parler.

- Et alors ? s'exclama Kurt. Vous passez des soirées entières au téléphone et le combiné ne t'a jamais explosé à la figure, alors de quoi tu as peur ?

- C'est le ton qu'il employait. Il était bizarre, expliqua-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme quand il a rompu avec moi.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis la fin du lycée, tu peux déjà être sûre qu'il ne va pas rompre encore une fois. »

Rachel pinça les lèvres en une moue comique et se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Après leur rupture sur le parking de la gare de Lima, elle avait attendu des nouvelles du jeune homme pendant des mois. Elle avait espéré que Finn changerait d'avis, qu'il oublierait ses lubies militaires et viendrait la rejoindre à New York. En vain.

Malgré tout, et parce qu'elle avait alors terriblement besoin d'une idée heureuse à laquelle se raccrocher, elle s'était acharnée à penser que l'ancien _quaterback_ ne pouvait que lui revenir.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Après sa formation quelque part au Nebraska, il avait été envoyé en Irak. Comme son père. Il n'en était pas revenu indemne. Comme son père. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup étendu sur les détails de l'attaque qui l'avait changé à jamais. Un homme qui haranguait ses compatriotes en arabe, debout sur une caisse en bois. La foule qui avait obligé son unité à faire un détour. Un camion en travers de la route. Une embuscade. Un tir de roquette. Un éclat métallique dans son œil gauche. La douleur. Et le noir. Pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Les cicatrices sur son visage, tout le monde pouvait les voir. Il gardait pour lui celles de son esprit.

Rachel était là le jour où il était rentré chez ses parents. Ils l'attendaient tous devant la porte. Un bandage lui masquait la moitié du visage. Un infirmier en uniforme poussait son fauteuil roulant qui avançait difficilement sur les graviers de l'allée. Carole essayait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas penser que l'armée lui avait peut-être pris un deuxième homme.

Rachel avait alors réellement pris conscience de la réalité des blessures de son ancien petit-ami. Ce n'était pas que des mots. Son orbite gauche était réellement vide. Il avait été réellement blessé. C'était vraiment la guerre en Irak.

Elle était venue pour le convaincre de venir vivre avec elle à New York, de retenter sa chance à l'Actor Studio et de reprendre leur histoire où il l'avait laissée.

Un regard, et elle avait choisi de se taire.

Quand il avait posé sur elle son œil valide, elle avait compris. C'était bel et bien fini.

L'idée à laquelle elle s'était accrochée de toute son énergie lui avait glissé entre les doigts en quelques secondes et il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler dans le jardin des Hummel. Il lui avait fallu autant de volonté pour continuer à tracer sa route.

Elle avait fini par accepter. Il y avait eu d'autres idées auxquelles se raccrocher et d'autres garçons depuis.

Elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de son nouveau petit ami, elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher pour une histoire qui remontait à tellement loin. Une histoire qui la faisait rire aujourd'hui quand elle y repensait. Le recul l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, de ses excès par exemple. Elle se qualifiait alors de « diva » mais il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle était une enfant gâtée qui n'avait pas idée des difficultés réelles de la vie d'artiste, et sans doute encore moins de la vie d'adulte.

Elle savait maintenant.

Carmen Thibideaux lui avait ouvert en grand les portes de NYADA mais elle s'était également chargée de lui faire comprendre qu'aucune loge ne l'attendait à Broadway et qu'elle devrait se la gagner. Et après elle, il y avait eu la vie pour compléter la leçon.

« Et si..., hésita-t-elle après un temps de silence.

- Et si ? reprit Kurt en s'arrachant à la contemplation d'une splendide part de tarte au citron.

- Et s'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

Les sourcils de Kurt auraient pu aller plus haut, ils auraient disparu dans ses cheveux. Son amie avait énormément changé depuis le lycée, mais il lui arrivait encore de tenir des propos qu'adolescente elle n'aurait pas reniés.

« Rachel...

- Je sais bien qu'on a rompu il y a des lustres mais ses sentiments pour moi sont peut-être revenus, souffla Rachel au-dessus de sa tasse de café. Comment je vais annoncer ça à Brody ?

- Annoncer quoi à Brody ? » souffla Kurt, amusé malgré lui de se retrouver face à la Rachel de leur seize ans et gêné de devoir la couper dans son délire.

« Que mon ancien fiancé veut qu'on retente le coup, tu veux pas essayer de suivre ? »

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez et s'accorda quelques secondes pour respirer un bon coup.

« Finn a une petite amie, Rachel, finit-il par annoncer, et c'est très sérieux. »

Il lui aurait annoncé la résurrection de Judith Garland qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus surpris.

« Attend. Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Deborah, dit-il doucement. Il l'a rencontrée au garage. »

Elle resta muette un instant, accusant le coup.

« On s'appelle très souvent et on n'a jamais été aussi complices alors… pourquoi il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un ? souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Il ne l'a dit à personne, expliqua Kurt en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de Rachel. Je ne suis au courant que depuis cet été, quand je suis allé passer quelques jours chez mes parents. Il nous l'a présentée la veille de mon départ.

- Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit à ce moment-là ? »

Kurt n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

Finn avait fini par s'habituer à son œil de verre et à l'idée qu'il devrait passer un examen de conduite chaque année, il avait fini par retrouver le sourire et même sa joie de vivre mais il était bien plus secret qu'avant. La guerre l'avait changé.

« Vous avez failli vous marier, finit-il par dire d'un ton prudent. Si Quinn n'avait pas été percutée par un pick-up, vous _seriez_ mariés. Il n'a peut-être pas voulu te rappeler votre passé commun en te parlant de son bonheur actuel. »

La jolie brune se tut un long moment. Ses traits figés ne trahissaient rien de ses pensées mais son ami la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour connaître leur nature. Elle le surprit quand elle déclara finalement, contrairement à tous ses pronostics :

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait du sens, mais je vais accepter cette explication le temps qu'il se décide à me l'annoncer. D'ici là, n'en parlons plus ! »

Sur ces mots, elle termina son café et appela le serveur pour en commander un second. Kurt avait tellement faim qu'il en profita pour demander un pain aux raisins. Le moins culpabilisant des plaisirs coupables proposés par la maison.

Le silence entre eux ne dura guère. Ils avaient toujours des choses à se dire.

Kurt lui parla des difficultés actuelles du magazine, de la note de service affichée près de la machine à café qui convoquait toute l'équipe à une réunion exceptionnelle la semaine suivante. Il lui parla de David Karofsky et de leur amitié naissante, et de son dîner avec Wesley.

Il oublia volontairement d'évoquer son épisode syphilitique et son escapade à l'un des derniers concerts de Blaine qui lui avait valu les foudres de Mercedes.

Rachel enchaîna sur ses partenaires et établit une liste méticuleuse de leurs défauts respectifs. Elle prit moins de soin à lister leurs qualités. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Puis il y eut la description des décors en cours de construction, des costumes en cours de réalisation, des lumières, des sons et elle avait tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux que Kurt regretta l'espace d'un instant de ne pas être à sa place. Un tout petit instant.

Quand elle avait été admise à NYADA, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui avait volé son rêve pour atteindre les siens. Sa colère avait fini par disparaître, il l'aimait tellement que c'était inévitable, mais il avait continué de penser qu'elle n'avait pas gagné cette place à la loyale.

Puis avec le temps, même cette idée-là avait fini par quitter son esprit. Il n'était pas fait pour Broadway et Carmen l'avait compris bien avant lui.

Rachel, elle, était sans doute faite pour la célébrité dans ce milieu bien particulier que constituent les théâtres new-yorkais, mais ça n'avait pas été facile pour autant.

Elle avait intégré l'école de ses rêves mais avait été immédiatement confronté à deux problèmes de taille : des professeurs exigeants à en crever, dont une poignée qui ne lui avait pas caché leur opposition à sa présence dans l'établissement, et une concurrence plus rude que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. NYADA était un nid de jeunes talents aux dents longues, prêts à tout pour briller.

L'ambiance amicale du glee club était loin, ainsi que les camarades qui finissaient toujours par lui céder les solos importants parce qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle n'était plus la meilleure à New York mais une parmi d'autres et les efforts qu'il fallait faire pour se démarquer étaient considérables. Rachel avait dû apprendre à composer avec des mentors, des rivaux ou des partenaires mais elle s'était fait très peu d'amis.

Lors de sa première année, elle n'eut l'occasion de chanter en solo qu'une seule fois lors d'une session de groupe. Malgré des années de pratique et de leçons de chant, elle était sortie de ce cours avec une liste colossale d'exercices à faire pour améliorer sa technique.

C'était simplement décourageant.

Et pire que tout, il y avait les cours de danse. Rachel n'était pas une débutante mais elle n'était pas non plus une grande danseuse, et elle se l'était entendu dire si souvent qu'elle avait même envisagé de se le faire tatouer quelque part.

Elle s'était battue pour prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans l'établissement, s'était donnée comme jamais, encaissant sans broncher et recommençant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir chanter une note ni faire un pas supplémentaire.

Elle avait frôlé la dépression nerveuse. Un matin, elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever. Sa couette était comme rembourrée de balles de plomb, impossible de la soulever. C'était à la veille des vacances de noël, quinze jours à peine après que Finn fut rentré au pays. L'idée qui l'avait aidée à tenir bon s'était envolée en un regard. Elle n'avait guère tenue, privée de ce soutien moral.

Elle s'était alors tournée vers Kurt et Blaine, qui l'avait ramenée chez ses parents où elle avait pu recharger ses batteries avec l'aide de ses amis rentrés auprès de leur famille pour les fêtes. Suite à ça, elle avait pris l'habitude de rentrer chez elle au moins une fois par mois. Elle s'était trouvé un petit boulot pour financer les trajets.

Au cours d'un de ces voyages, elle avait rencontré un certain Matthew.

Ils n'étaient pas restés ensemble très longtemps mais cette relation avait permis à la jeune femme de retrouver confiance en elle.

Ses études n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir, elle en avait souvent bavé, mais ses efforts avaient payé. En dernière année, elle avait obtenu le premier rôle dans le spectacle annuel de l'école. Une chance inouïe. Une ligne de son _curriculum vitae_ dont elle était particulièrement fière. Ça ne lui avait pas évité de devoir gagner sa vie en faisant la plonge dans un restaurant mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Au bout du compte, elle avait gagné.

Et ses amis ne doutaient pas que la petite production à laquelle elle participait n'était que le début de quelque chose de plus grand.

Kurt se secoua pour revenir au présent et reprendre le fil de leur conversation.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il faisait nuit et le café allait fermer.

ooo

« Tu me sauves la vie, dit David Karofsky en fermant la portière. Sans toi, j'étais bon pour rentrer à pieds. »

Il avait appelé Kurt deux heures auparavant pour lui demander un service : ayant oublié son porte-feuilles chez lui en partant travailler et la batterie de sa voiture l'ayant lâché à l'heure du déjeuner, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans le parking de la fac. Kurt avait accepté de le déposer chez lui, à condition, bien sûr, que le jeune professeur attende qu'il ait fini sa journée. Il s'était sauvé une fois pour rejoindre Rachel, il préférait attendre un peu plus que quelques jours avant de recommencer. David l'avait attendu dans un café pendant une petite heure avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent.

« Tu aurais pu prendre un taxi, fit remarquer Kurt. Le chauffeur t'aurait attendu en bas de chez toi, le temps que tu redescendes pour le payer.

- J'ai horreur des taxis ! rétorqua aussitôt David.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons », marmonna l'universitaire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son air buté fit comprendre à Kurt que la discussion était close. Pour l'instant seulement, il en faisait son affaire. Il sentait que cette réaction cachait une bonne histoire et il avait très envie de l'entendre.

En attendant, il jugea bon de changer de sujet.

« Le GPS est en panne. Dès qu'on sera sorti des embouteillages, il faudra que tu me donnes la direction.

- Pas de problème, répliqua David en se détendant dans son siège. J'espère juste qu'on ne sera pas coincé trop longtemps, j'ai une énorme pile de copies à corriger.

- Commence maintenant parce qu'on n'est pas sorti. Un camion vient de tenter de passer en force dans le carrefour. Putain, jura Kurt en posant sa tête sur le volant, fais chier ! Je vais être en retard avec ces conneries !

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que tu avais un rendez-vous j'aurais affronté mon aversion pour les taxis », plaisanta David tout en se retenant de commenter le vocabulaire de son chauffeur.

Le sexe n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle Kurt s'était ouvert. Du temps de ses dix-sept ans, beaucoup étaient prêts à parier qu'il finirait par fonder une association pour faire ajouter le juron à la liste des péchés capitaux.

« J'ai accepté de te ramener chez toi, et je suis quelqu'un de parole, déclara Kurt en avançant la voiture de quelques mètres. C'est pas grave, je ne prendrai pas de douche avant de repartir et au pire j'irai bosser directement après t'avoir déposé. »

David haussa les sourcils.

« Bosser ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu as travaillé huit heures aujourd'hui, ça ne te suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ?

- Je suis barman dans un club de Manhattan. Normalement je ne bosse que le week-end mais j'ai accepté de remplacer un collègue qui est fréquemment absent en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ? Tu gagnes très bien ta vie.

- Disons que ce job est un vestige de l'époque où ce n'était pas le cas. Fut un temps où j'en avais vraiment besoin pour boucler mes fins de mois.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est un complément de salaire, s'expliqua-t-il. Grâce à ça, je peux continuer de me payer des tas de fringues de créateurs ou des vacances. Je suis allé à Paris l'année dernière, tout seul comme un grand, et c'était juste formidable. J'en rêvais depuis des années.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je suis admiratif. »

Kurt laissa le silence planer pendant quelques secondes.

« Pour ne rien te cacher, finit-il par dire, je ne sais plus non plus comment je faisais il y a encore un an. »

Le camion qui bloquait le carrefour dégagea enfin et, l'espace d'une minute, le bruit des klaxons disparut. Les voitures prisonnières de l'embouteillage purent avancer sur une bonne distance avant d'être à nouveau coincées par un feu rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne gère plus aussi bien qu'avant. Encore l'année dernière, ça m'amusait. Je passais mes samedis soirs à flirter avec des tas de mecs qui n'attendaient rien de moi, à part que je leur serve de quoi picoler un peu. Les dimanches étaient plus calmes, les clients plus âgés et les pourboires plus conséquents. Et ils n'attendaient rien de moi non plus, si ce n'est de pouvoir me reluquer tranquillement derrière leur verre de whisky. Et j'arrivais à me lever le lundi matin. Ce n'est plus le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tout change un moins d'un an ? demanda David, homme qui n'imaginait même pas de s'imposer un deuxième travail quand il avait tant à faire avec le premier.

- La collègue qui s'occupait de l'iconographie a donné sa démission il y a plusieurs mois et n'a pas été remplacée. Je perds un temps fou à chercher ce dont j'ai besoin dans les archives et une fois que j'ai trouvé, il y a encore tout le reste à faire. Et je dois en faire de plus en plus : mon rédacteur en chef va partir à la retraite, il se décharge sur moi de tout ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, et je dois gérer une stagiaire qu'on m'a collée dans les pattes alors que je n'avais rien demandé. En plus, c'est une gourde. Je rentre chez moi, je suis crevé et devoir retourner travailler m'emmerde. Même si ça me gonfle de perdre l'apport que ce job représente, je songe de plus en plus à démissionner. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin. »

David hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Kurt se concentra à nouveau sur la route et se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

La fatigue était l'explication la plus simple, la plus courte à donner.

Même s'ils commençaient à vraiment devenir amis, et même s'il lui avait fait des confidences autrement plus gênantes que d'admettre qu'il ne récupérait plus aussi bien qu'avant, Kurt ne se sentaient pas encore assez à l'aise avec David pour lui parler des nombreuses raisons qui lui faisaient envisager la démission.

La fatigue était réelle, mais il y avait aussi le désir de Kurt de consacrer davantage de temps à la couture et d'achever enfin le site Internet qui traînait depuis des mois maintenant dans un coin de disque dur. Et il y avait Joanna, la nouvelle barmaid du Club, qui avait besoin de faire des heures en plus, heures que Puck ne lui donnait pas puisque Kurt était là trois soirs par semaine et que son expérience le rendait bien plus efficace qu'elle.

Et il y avait aussi, tout simplement, l'envie de passer à autre chose. Il avait fait le tour du bar et il n'en pouvait plus de préparer la salle, de nettoyer les mêmes tables, de retourner les mêmes chaises, de compter les bouteilles dans des frigos que le patron promettait de remplacer depuis des mois.

Kurt voulait davantage de temps pour lui. Et tant pis si pour cela il devait renoncer à une nouvelle veste griffée.

Sa décision n'était pas encore prise, mais il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de commencer à rédiger sa lettre de démission, et de préparer le discours qu'il servirait à Noah pour justifier son départ.

ooo

**From : Maman**

**To : Blaine**

_Ton père va très mal. Il faut que tu rentres à la maison. _

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Je n'étais pas satisfaite du précédent chapitre, j'en ai donc réécrit une partie. La partie consacré au passé de Rachel. Le fond ne change pas vraiment mais je n'aimais pas ma première version qui la faisait passer pour une victime. Plus de dépression pour la brune, simplement une réalité dont elle semble totalement inconsciente dans la série.

* * *

><p><strong>A TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART<strong>

Une main plongée dans un paquet de chips et l'autre occupée à glisser sur le pavé tactile de son ordinateur portable, Wesley se cherchait un nouvel appartement. Il avait contacté plusieurs agences immobilières, et certains de ses amis dont il espérait qu'ils pourraient l'aider à trouver son bonheur sans qu'il doive débourser une fortune en frais de dossier. Il ne supportait plus Boston depuis son divorce. Toute la ville lui rappelait son histoire avec Mélanie. Il vivait à deux pas du restaurant où il l'avait demandée en mariage, et il passait tous les jours devant le cabinet juridique où il avait signé les papiers de son divorce. Ils avaient leurs habitudes dans un petit café près du musée Isabella Stewart Gardner et il ne pouvait plus y mettre les pieds, à chaque fois le patron lui demandait des nouvelles de sa femme. Wesley aurait pu se tatouer sur le front qu'ils étaient séparés que ça n'aurait rien changé : le divorce n'existait pas dans le monde de ce républicain conservateur. Et comme il avait toujours eu un faible pour Mélanie, sa « cliente préférée », il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre qu'il le faisait exprès. Ce type était simple à éviter, il y avait des centaines de troquets en ville, s'il n'y avait eu que lui les choses auraient été plus simples, mais il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait aussi les amies de Mélanie qu'il croisait presque tous les jours et qui se faisaient un plaisir de lui jeter des regards noirs ou de lui faire des reproches. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait des tords, il l'admettait même sans difficulté, mais s'entendre dire que c'était de sa faute si son épouse l'avait cocufié était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de croiser une de ces mégères, il se rappelait qu'il avait au moins eu le bon sens d'exiger la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage et ça lui rendait leurs piques un peu plus tolérables. L'infidélité de Mélanie avait été avérée, le juge avait déclaré le divorce à ses tords. Wesley s'était bien gardé de dire que le juge était un de ses amis. Il avait des tords mais n'était pas un saint, et elle l'avait quand même trompé. La pension alimentaire qu'il devait verser chaque mois était ridicule, à peu près l'équivalent d'un loyer dans un quartier résidentiel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il adorait l'idée qu'elle ait dû restreindre drastiquement son train de vie. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait demandé le divorce. Sans doute avait-elle oublié le fameux contrat, sans doute pensait-elle pouvoir récupérer la plus grosse part de leur patrimoine commun. Ou bien était-elle tellement malheureuse qu'elle préférait échanger son confort contre une chance de repartir de zéro. Wesley ignorait ses réelles motivations, et il s'en fichait pas mal, il savait en revanche qu'il voulait prendre un nouveau départ et quitter cette ville où il connaissait trop de monde pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

L'offre d'un prestigieux cabinet d'avocats new yorkais était tombée au bon moment.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur, dit une voix derrière lui.

- J'ai déjà envoyé quelques mails, répondit Wesley en essuyant rapidement ses doigts couverts de sel sur son pantalon en toile. Si tout va bien, je pourrai démissionner dans deux ou trois semaines et ne plus jamais foutre un pied dans cette ville. »

Son ami hocha la tête et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

« Comment il va ? souffla Wesley, ses yeux fixés sur la porte d'une des chambres d'ami.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. »

La veille au soir, Blaine avait sonné chez lui. L'une de ses mains agrippait son téléphone portable avec assez de force pour fendre le plastique de la coque et il avait l'air aussi désemparé qu'un enfant perdu au milieu d'un centre commercial. Il avait mis le texto de sa mère sous le nez de ses amis avant même que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui.

Blaine et son père avaient été très proches jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il avait fait son _coming-out_. Plus rien n'avait été pareil après ça. Son père avait cessé de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée ou son dernier contrôle, toutes ces petites conversations qui font le quotidien avaient cessé du jour au lendemain, et chaque fois que Cooper rentrait à la maison avec une nouvelle petite-amie il lui jetait des regards déçus tout en faisant des blagues sur de potentiels futurs petits-enfants. Ses relations avec son père s'étaient réduites à ça : des plaisanteries lourdes de sous-entendus amers et des regards en coin. Un mail pour son anniversaire, un coup de fil à noël. Jamais de reproches directs, toujours une attitude passive agressive. Blaine n'étaient plus retournés chez ses parents depuis qu'il avait emménagé à New York. Maintenant que son père était malade, un cancer diagnostiqué trop tard, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Michaël Anderson avait cessé d'être un père pour lui à la seconde où il avait su qu'il était gay. Il l'avait été pendant les quinze années qui avaient précédé cette confession cependant, et quand son fils avait failli être tué par une bande de merdeux « casseurs de pédés » au sortir du bal de Sadie Hawkins, c'était lui qui avait recherché une école privée où le mettre en sécurité.

Depuis que sa mère lui avait demandé de venir les rejoindre à San Francisco, il ne cessait de comparer ses bons souvenirs aux mauvais en espérant que ça l'aiderait à prendre une décision. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas courir au chevet de son géniteur, de ne pas avoir déjà fait annuler les derniers concerts de sa tournée pour se consacrer à sa famille. Et en même temps, il lui en voulait tellement... Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été un père pour lui comme Burt Hummel avait su l'être pour Kurt. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir jamais fait d'effort avec le seul petit ami qui, à ce jour, avait réellement compté dans sa vie. Il lui en voulait de ce long supplice du silence qu'il lui imposait depuis son adolescence. Comme s'il suffisait de ne pas parler d'une chose pour qu'elle disparaisse. Si seulement c'était si simple.

Wesley l'avait installé dans la chambre d'ami qui n'était pas occupée et avait attendu qu'il se décide à leur en dire plus.

Ils attendaient toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? demanda-t-il à son voisin.

- Tu veux pas plutôt me demander le temps qu'il fait ? Parce que là, je pourrais te répondre que tu n'as qu'à te connecter sur le site de la météo pour le savoir, ou regarder par la fenêtre.

- J'imagine que me dire qu'il fait beau ou moche serait exclu.

- Ce serait d'un commun. »

Wesley ricana, parce que c'était juste tellement Sebastian Smythe qu'une autre réponse aurait même parue suspecte. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire avec Blaine mais au moins, son invité de longue durée avait-il un peu détendu l'atmosphère.

« On sait tous les deux ce qui se passe entre lui et son père, reprit Sebastian d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel, et on connait tous les deux ses sentiments sur le sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il doit être aussi paumé que nous sur ses propres intentions.

- En fait, intervint Blaine qui, appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, les écoutait depuis quelques instants, j'ai décidé d'y aller. »

Ses amis ne sursautèrent pas en s'apercevant de sa présence. Ce fut sa décision qui les surprit, ou plutôt la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait prise. Quand il s'agissait de sa famille, il était capable de tergiverser pendant des semaines. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas autant de temps cette fois. Un nouveau texto de sa mère lui avait apprit que l'état de son père s'était encore dégradé.

Il avait appelé l'aéroport pour réserver un billet sur le premier vol en partance. Une de ses conquêtes lui avait dit une fois que ce n'était pas toujours bon de trop réfléchir. A l'époque, il l'avait fait taire en lui enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche et en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Ce type sans nom avait finalement raison. Son père était comme il était, l'accueil ne serait peut-être pas ce qu'il espérait, mais au moins il ne passerait pas le reste de sa vie à regretter de ne pas avoir été là.

« J'ai juste le temps d'aller à l'aéroport, fit-il en soulevant légèrement le sac de voyage où il avait fourré quelques affaires propres. J'ai appelé un taxi.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Wesley en se levant. »

Sebastian ne dit rien mais imita son ami. Ils attrapèrent leur veste respective et sortirent dans le couloir. Quelques volées de marches plus tard, ils attendaient l'arrivée du taxi debout sur un coin de trottoir.

La ville s'agitait tout autour d'eux, comme à son habitude. Les gens qui avançaient à grandes enjambées, le plus souvent seuls, un téléphone à la main ou des écouteurs sur les oreilles, et les voitures qui passaient dans un bruit de moteur ou de klaxon. Le mouvement perpétuel de la vie moderne. Ils dénotaient presque au milieu de l'agitation de cette fin de matinée.

« Ça ira ? » s'enquit Sebastian. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean, ainsi qu'un vieux briquet Zippo qui avait appartenu à son grand-père. Il en alluma une, protégeant du vent la flamme vacillante qui embrasa le bout du tube de tabac. Après avoir pris une bouffée, il le tendit à Wesley, qui le passa ensuite à Blaine.

« Il le faudra bien, annonça simplement ce dernier. »

Sebastian passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra doucement contre lui. Elle était loin l'époque où il aurait profité de cette proximité pour lui caresser les fesses. Il savait mieux se tenir maintenant.

Après le lycée, le jeune homme s'était plié aux désirs de ses parents et avait intégré la faculté de droit de l'université Harvard. Devenir avocat, ou juge, ou notaire, n'était pas son rêve mais il avait toujours été pragmatique : un rêve, notamment le sien, ne suffit pas à payer les factures ni à remplir le frigo. Un diplôme lui assurait une solution de repli s'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins.

Une fois installé dans le Massachussetts, il avait très rapidement rencontré Wesley. Les anciens de la Dalton Academy pullulaient dans les couloirs de la fac.

Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, à la stupéfaction générale.

Son diplôme en poche, Sebastian avait fait savoir que son rêve était de devenir écrivain. Et de voyager. Il avait utilisé l'argent que lui avait laissé sa grand-mère pour se payer un tour du monde de plus de trois ans au cours duquel il avait écrit son premier roman. Il n'était rentré aux Etats-Unis que depuis un mois, sans un sou en poche, pour essayer de le faire publier. Wesley l'hébergeait depuis tout ce temps.

Le taxi arriva finalement. Ils y montèrent en silence.

Son sac sur ses genoux, Blaine pensait à ce qui l'attendait une fois rendu à San Francisco. La maison familiale au cœur de la ville, entre le _Golden Gate park_ et le Castro, avec sa façade victorienne peinte en blanc. Le jardin où sa mère cultivait les roses qu'elle collectionnait. Sa chambre, intouchée depuis la fin de son adolescence. Seule la photo de Kurt avait changé de place depuis cette époque, reléguée sur la plus haute étagère de sa bibliothèque.

Il y avait le décor, et il y avait les personnes qui évolueraient à l'intérieur. Sa grand-mère paternelle, toute ratatinée dans son fauteuil roulant mais l'esprit toujours aussi vif. Sa mère qui garderait la tête haute en public et qui passerait ses nuits à pleurer en étouffant ses gémissements dans son oreiller. Cooper dont la carrière d'acteur n'avait jamais décollé et qui supportait mal le succès de son cadet. Marjorie, l'épouse de Cooper, qui sous un vernis démocrate de bon ton chez les Anderson était sans doute la personne la plus conservatrice et homophobe que Blaine avait jamais rencontrée. Plus, sans doute, quelques oncles et tantes, cousins et cousines. Tout ce petit monde pressé autour du lit de son père dans une chambre blanche sentant les médicaments.

La seule perspective de revoir sa belle-sœur aurait suffit au chanteur pour faire demi-tour si la situation avait été différente. Il avait horreur des réunions de famille et celle-ci serait probablement rapidement classée dans son trio de tête des pires rassemblements du genre dans toute l'histoire de la famille Anderson.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit de la voiture comme au ralenti et laissa ses amis le traîner jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement. C'était sa décision mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait l'enthousiasmer. C'était bien pour ses parents qu'il faisait ça !

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa subitement Wesley. On a encore le temps de s'acheter des billets. »

Au même instant, les haut-parleurs grésillèrent et une voix raisonna dans la gigantesque carcasse de l'aéroport John F. Kennedy.

_Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 614 à destination de San Francisco. Dernier appel. _

Wesley étouffa un juron. Sebastian garda ses sarcasmes pour lui. Faute de temps, les trois amis se séparèrent à toute vitesse, se promettant toutefois de s'appeler (_Et fait gaffe au décalage horaire_, avait dit Sebastian). Blaine passa les contrôles et fila en courant vers sa porte d'embarquement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les manœuvres de décollage entamées qu'il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez lui. Blaine avait horreur de prendre l'avion.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

**Note** : Une reviews que j'ai reçue après la publication du chapitre précédent me pousse à faire une petite mise au point : je ne gagne pas ma vie en écrivant des fanfictions. Je suis désolée de ne pas poster plus souvent mais j'ai un travail, une vie sociale et des loisirs en dehors de mon ordinateur. J'ajouterais aussi que le rythme de cette fic est volontairement lent car je ne veux pas m'intéresser qu'à la vie amoureuse et sexuelle de Kurt. J'essaie de créer un contexte et de mettre en place une ambiance mature et réaliste, si vous cherchez une comédie romantique matinée de lemon ce n'est pas la bonne adresse. Voilà, c'est dit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la salle de réunion où toute l'équipe attendait de savoir pourquoi on l'avait réunie. L'affiche placardée la semaine précédente dans la salle de pause ne donnait aucune indication sur l'objectif de ce rassemblement, simplement une date et une heure.

Chacun avait sa petite hypothèse, et pas une qui ne soit optimiste.

« De toute façon, on savait que le magazine allait mal, » marmonna une chroniqueuse à l'intention de sa voisine.

Cet échange n'échappa nullement à Kurt, assis près d'elles. Il avait beau penser la même chose que tout le monde, il n'apprécia pas du tout le sous-entendu. C'était un peu comme si le simple fait d'en parler rendait plus réelle encore la possibilité que le magazine soit en faillite.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore remis sa lettre de démission à Noah mais il lui en avait déjà parlé. Il en avait également parlé à Joanna, la nouvelle barmaid, et il se voyait mal retourner au Club pour annoncer que, finalement, il ne partait pas parce que sa boîte mettait la clé sous la porte. Ce travail n'était pas celui dont il rêvait mais il aimait beaucoup son salaire et n'était pas prêt à y renoncer, à moins bien sûr d'avoir une solution de rechange. Il était toujours pragmatique quand il s'agissait de payer le loyer et les factures.

Aussi mal à l'aise que ses collègues, il gigotait sur sa chaise comme une personne que le sommeil fuit se retourne dans son lit.

Beaucoup se rongeaient les ongles, quelques-uns manipulaient machinalement leur briquet en fusillant du regard le panneau d'interdiction de fumer suspendu au-dessus de la porte. Porte dont ils regrettaient tous en cet instant qu'elle ne soit pas vitrée. La tension ambiante était d'autant moins supportable que l'impression générale était que leur patron faisait volontairement monter la pression. Ils pouvaient tous entendre des voix dans la pièce d'à côté, comme une provocation. Si les murs épais ne permettaient pas de comprendre ce qui se racontait, le ton était clairement à la dispute et ne contribuait pas à rassurer les personnes présentes, toutes désireuses de connaître leur sort.

La seule personne qui semblait ne pas être affectée par ce qui se passait était une journaliste _free-lance_ qui travaillait quelquefois pour le magazine et dont la présence n'était que le fruit du hasard. Elle était simplement venue rendre son dernier papier et s'était retrouvée conviée à la fête sans avoir rien demandé. Debout dans un coin, appuyée contre un mur, elle lisait sur une tablette numérique. Kurt ne l'avait jamais beaucoup appréciée, elle était agaçante comme la pluie, et en cet instant de nervosité intense il la détestait carrément.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Une distraction bienvenue.

**From : Wes**

**To : Kurt**

_Je t'expliquerai plus tard. _

_Hein ?_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton « répondre » quand une demi-douzaine de personnes fit son entrée dans la salle. Une femme marchait en tête, suivie par une poignée d'hommes en costume trois pièces qui ne se distinguaient les uns des autres que par la couleur de leur cravate. Seul le claquement régulier d'une paire de talons hauts sur le parquet troublait le silence qui s'était abattu subitement.

Il fallut quelques instants à Kurt pour s'apercevoir que Wesley faisait partie du nombre. Il marchait juste derrière la femme qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas assuré. Attaché-case dans une main et air sérieux, le même qu'il arborait quand il présidait les Warblers, il était la parfaite illustration de sa profession. Le graphiste le salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la scène dans son ensemble, qui se jouait devant lui.

Le texto prenait tout son sens et les explications seraient effectivement pour plus tard.

L'inconnue repoussa une chaise qui la gênait et se planta au bout de la table autour de laquelle tous étaient installés, à la place habituelle du Président, très droite et bien campée sur ses escarpins vertigineux. La coupe impeccable de son tailleur flattait sa taille fine, encore davantage marquée par une large ceinture en cuir marron. Son maquillage sophistiqué mettait en valeur ses traits fins, son front haut, son nez délicat et ses pommettes bien dessinées. Ses yeux d'une incroyable nuance cobalt étaient fixés sur l'équipe du magazine, comme un artiste observe son public avant de se lancer.

L'ambiance se modifia subtilement à mesure que les personnes présentes la reconnaissaient. Une actrice dont l'heure de gloire remontait aux années 90. Elle jouait alors un personnage récurrent et très populaire dans un _soap_ à succès. Son généreux décolleté compensait ses maigres talents. Peu cultivée, pas bien maline et même un peu nunuche, elle faisait le bonheur des journalistes avec ses idées simplistes et ses phrases toutes faites devenues aussi cultes que celles de Jean-Claude Van Damme. Elle avait hanté les plateaux télé pendant deux ans, en s'exhibant de plus en plus à mesure que son personnage était écarté de la série et sans jamais se rendre compte que personne ne la prenait au sérieux.

On n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis la fin de la série qui l'avait fait connaître.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue et personne ne s'en souciait vraiment, en dehors de quelques fans acharnés qui avaient sans doute fini par lâcher l'affaire pour se concentrer sur une autre starlette.

Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés et ses exploits servaient toujours à alimenter des bêtisiers de fin d'année sur les chaînes publiques.

Vingt années qui l'avaient terriblement changée. La jeune femme évaporée et un brin vulgaire était devenue une femme mûre et distinguée, qui se tenait devant eux avec l'air de les défier de faire une quelconque remarque sur son passé. Une seule apparition à la télévision aurait suffit à effacer l'ardoise peu glorieuse qui lui collait à la peau. Les images qui repassaient en boucle tous les ans auraient définitivement disparu du petit écran.

« Je suis Ellen Mitchell, déclara-t-elle avec calme, et je suis la nouvelle propriétaire de ce magazine. »

Si certains crurent à une blague, ils eurent le bon sens de ne pas rire.

Un revolver contre sa tempe n'aurait pas suffit à convaincre le Président de vendre la société qu'il bichonnait depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il la traitait avec le même soin qu'un bibelot précieux transmis d'une génération à l'autre. Un bibelot pour qui le temps s'était arrêté en 1985 et qui sentait le formol à plein nez avant que Kurt ne le dépoussière un peu, mais dont le Président ne se serait séparé pour rien au monde.

Face à l'incompréhension générale, exprimée par les mines choquées des employés, elle fit signe à Wesley de prendre la parole. Il connaissait son dossier sur le bout des doigts et ne risquait pas, contrairement à elle, de laisser échapper des détails qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence. Tout ne s'était pas exactement résolu à l'amiable.

Le jeune homme s'avança et expliqua succinctement ce qui s'était passé à la vingtaine de salariés réunis.

Ellen Mitchell était l'ex-épouse du Président.

Sur ce point, on ne pouvait que le croire sur parole : personne ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Certains ignoraient même que leur employeur était marié. C'était un homme très discret, un peu ennuyeux même, dont la passion ne s'exprimait que lorsqu'il parlait de son travail. Les seules photos accrochées dans son bureau avaient été prises au temps de l'âge d'or de l'entreprise familiale, et celle qui trônait sur une commode à côté de la porte montrait son père en train de serrer la main du maire de New York de l'époque. Tout le monde pensait que son travail était tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie.

Kurt et ses collègues découvraient que non seulement il avait la bague au doigt mais qu'en plus il avait offert une jolie paire de cornes à son épouse. Et comme si ça ne lui avait pas suffit de sauter la femme de ménage, il avait détourné des fonds de leur compte commun pour renflouer les caisses de sa société. Wesley ellipsa soigneusement le passage où sa cliente découvrait qu'elle était cocue et dépouillée pour résumer brièvement la bataille rangée du divorce. Divorce finalement prononcé en faveur de la désormais ex Madame Jonassonn qui avait raflé au passage une bonne partie du patrimoine conjugal, et une bonne partie du patrimoine de son mari.

Les papiers à peine signés et l'encre à peine sèche, Ellen avait repris son nom de jeune fille et tiré un trait sur ce mariage raté. Son deuxième. Le premier avait fait d'elle une femme cultivée, bien loin de celle qu'elle était au temps de sa maigre gloire, et une veuve très riche.

« Ce magazine m'appartient désormais », poursuivit-elle dès que Wesley eut fini son petit exposé.

Elle tira une chaise et s'installa au bout de la table. Elle était déjà chez elle.

« J'ai passé plusieurs jours à fouiller dans les archives, à lire les anciens numéros du magazine, à éplucher les livres de comptes et ma conclusion est simple : il faut tout changer ! »

Kurt aurait applaudi si l'ambiance le lui avait permis. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'entendre cette phrase, cette phrase toute simple mais dont le seul fait de la prononcer aurait arraché le cœur de Monsieur Jonassonn.

Une intuition lui soufflait cependant que les changements ne concernaient pas que le seul magazine.

« Excusez-moi, intervint timidement la comptable, mais qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- Très exactement ce que j'ai dit, répondit Ellen. Il ne faut pas seulement revoir la maquette tout entière, il faut revoir la formule même du magazine. Le concept. Ainsi que l'équipe de rédaction. »

Une annonce qui déchaîna les feux de l'enfer dans la salle de réunion. Les hurlements indignés fusèrent, mêlés à des cris et même à des insultes. Entre ceux qui faisaient valoir leur ancienneté, ceux qui parlaient de leurs enfants à grands renforts de photos sorties de leur portefeuille et ceux, plus prosaïques, qui n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'aller pointer au chômage, le bruit était assourdissant.

Derrière Ellen, le groupe d'hommes en costards ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Elle-même attendit calmement que les choses se tassent.

Resté assis sur sa chaise, comptant au nombre des rares que la nouvelle avait plus assommés que déchaînés, Kurt commençait déjà à réfléchir au discours qu'il pourrait tenir à Noah pour que celui-ci oublie leur dernière conversation et le protège de la fureur de Joanna. Au pire il avait un peu d'argent de côté, assez pour tenir quelques temps mais il lui faudrait trouver autre chose très vite s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue.

Et il était hors de question qu'il perde son appartement. Plutôt renoncer définitivement au sexe que de perdre sa mezzanine et son haut plafond avec sa merveilleuse acoustique.

Un sacrifice colossal mais qu'il était prêt à faire pour protéger son bout de rêve américain.

Il fallut un bon moment pour que le bruit cesse et que les hurlements deviennent des regards hostiles tous dirigés vers le bout de la table. Ellen poursuivit alors :

« J'aime savoir avec qui je travaille et je tiens à recruter mon équipe moi-même, donc effectivement vous allez tous être licenciés. » Et avant que la crise ne reparte, elle ajouta : « Cependant, vous serez tous convoqués pour passer un entretien. Je reprendrai ceux avec qui je pense pouvoir travailler. »

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux, qu'ils recevraient d'ici quelques jours leur lettre de licenciement et leur convocation à l'entretien d'embauche.

Kurt profita de la confusion qui s'ensuivit pour se jeter sur Wesley et le traîner par la cravate jusqu'au café le plus proche, sous les regards amusés des collègues de son ami.

oOoOo

Le Starbuck au coin de la rue était surchauffé et bondé mais les deux hommes étaient parvenus à se trouver des places assises. Kurt regretta amèrement le petit café où il avait rejoint Rachel la semaine passée. Il faudrait qu'il pense à y inviter David un jour.

Certes il n'était pas vraiment là pour savourer un café en grignotant le muffin aux myrtilles que Wesley avait insisté pour lui offrir mais ça n'aurait pas été désagréable de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Son téléphone portable à la main, il montra à son ami le texto qu'il lui avait envoyé un peu auparavant.

« On est plus tard, dit-il en avalant une gorgée de café. Je veux mes explications. »

L'avocat ne se fit pas prier. Sans rentrer dans les détails confidentiels il lui raconta comment Ellen Mitchell, son plus gros client, il défendait ses intérêts depuis qu'il avait quitté la fac et avait été embauché dans l'un des plus gros cabinets d'avocats de Boston, s'était un jour pointée à son bureau dans une rage telle qu'elle avait presque défoncé sa porte. Elle avait découvert le pot-aux-roses et réclamait vengeance.

Wesley n'avait même pas essayé de discuter – ce n'était pas son boulot et elle lui avait flanqué la trouille. Il avait lancé la procédure.

« Attend, intervint Kurt, quand on s'est croisé dans la salle de repos tu m'as dit que tu venais voir un client.

- J'aurais mieux fait de dire que je venais représenter un client », concéda Wesley.

Le regard du graphiste était une telle invite à poursuivre qu'il ne se fit pas prier davantage.

« Ton ancien patron s'est débrouillé pour retarder la procédure autant qu'il a pu donc sa désormais ex-femme a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Le plan initial était de nous pointer dans son bureau, par surprise bien sûr, et de le traîner chez son avocat pour tenter une dernière fois de trouver un accord à l'amiable.

- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé à manger un beignet dans la salle de repos ? Sans ta cliente en plus.

- J'ai dit : « le projet initial », s'exclama l'avocat en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle a raté son avion.

- Vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble ?

- J'avais rendez-vous la veille avec un de mes clients new-yorkais, je n'allais pas rentrer pour revenir le lendemain.

- Et ensuite ?

- On devait se retrouver dans un café pour peaufiner nos arguments et aller le retrouver ensuite, mais bien sûr...

- Elle n'est jamais venue. »

- Et j'attendais depuis plus de deux heures quand elle m'a téléphoné en s'excusant toutes les deux phrases. »

Kurt sourit en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire le jeune homme.

« J'ai attendu encore un peu et j'ai fini par décider d'y aller quand même. Je me suis présenté à l'accueil et quand la réceptionniste m'a fait savoir qu'il n'était pas disponible, je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire et je lui ai dit que j'allais l'attendre. C'est la secrétaire qui m'a fait asseoir dans la salle de repos. »

Kurt repensa à ce jour. Il était allé faire des courses dans sa mercerie favorite pendant sa pause de midi et avait failli arriver en retard. Il avait croisé son employeur dans l'ascenseur. Un employeur qui tripotait nerveusement son alliance et, maintenant qu'il y repensait, avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Wesley était déjà dans la salle de pause à ce moment-là. Et Monsieur Jonassonn le savait.

Et pendant que dans les bureaux tout le monde s'affairait à essayer de boucler à temps le dernier numéro, lui essayait de garder le contrôle de sa société.

« Il a essayé de m'éviter, continua Wesley, mais quand j'en ai eu marre j'ai envoyé paître sa secrétaire et je suis entré dans son bureau sans invitation. Et je l'ai traîné chez son avocat. Et nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à un accord donc c'est le juge qui a tranché. »

La conversation se poursuivit dans le brouhaha distant du café.

Kurt sursauta quand le dialogue dériva sur Blaine. Le chanteur avait hanté sa vie pendant quatre ans mais il n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de façon directe – c'était toujours par le biais de magazines ou de show télévisés mais il ne les avait jamais pris pour argent comptant. Il connaissait assez Blaine pour savoir qu'il ne dévoilait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien et que ce dont il était sûr que ça ne lui reviendrait pas en pleine figure.

Kurt n'était pas très sûr de vouloir des nouvelles de son ex mais l'air préoccupé de Wesley le poussa à serrer les dents et à écouter.

« Son père est mort hier, lui annonça l'avocat. Je l'ai eu au téléphone. Je ne sais pas comment il le prend, sa voix était très neutre au téléphone.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'étaient pas en bon terme, dit Kurt presque malgré lui, mais je connais Blaine et s'il doit s'effondrer, alors il s'effondrera. Donc tu blindes ton congélateur de glace au chocolat, ton frigo de sirop au chocolat et tu achètes des mouchoirs. Si tu n'as pas sa série préférée du moment dans ta collection de DivX ou de DVD, tu te débrouilles pour te la procurer et tu te prépares psychologiquement à passer des heures et des heures avec lui.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je pense pas qu'il ait pu tellement changer en quelques années. Tu pourras toujours t'adapter au besoin mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Peu désireux de continuer de parler de son ex-petit-ami, Kurt détourna la conversation.

L'après-midi était bien entamée quand ils se séparèrent.

**From : Kurt**

**To : David**

_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre, Kurt va profiter de ses vacances forcées pour passer du temps sur ses création et sur le fameux site Internet délaissé. Il va également se raprocher de David et se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir.

Merci pour vos reviews et merci de lire cette fanfiction. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui l'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: A Total eclipse of the heart

**Auteur** : Katoru

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimers** : _Glee_ ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages pour jouer un peu avec. Promis, je les rendrai en bon état.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Au cours de ces longs mois de silence, j'ai réécrit de nombreux passages de l'histoire et ces changements ne concernent pas que des points de détails, donc je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents avant de poursuivre. Ce n'est pas obligatoire parce que les grandes lignes n'ont pas changé mais je crois que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous aider à comprendre certaines réactions de Kurt dans les chapitres à venir.

Je sais que j'écris très lentement et que ça peut être frustrant pour vous, mais je travaille et j'ai une vie à vivre en dehors de mon traitement de texte. Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitre mais ça ne changera malheureusement pas. Et la saison 4 ayant trouvé le moyen d'être encore plus pitoyable et incohérente que la précédente, ça n'aide pas à motiver les troupes.

* * *

><p><strong>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>

La première neige de l'année était tombée pendant la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une mince couche de poudreuse, aussi fine que du sucre glace, qui aurait fondu avant même la fin de la matinée mais annonçait déjà les futures tempêtes qui ne tarderaient plus à s'abattre sur la ville. L'hiver arrivait plus tôt que d'habitude cette année.

Debout dans sa mezzanine, le front appuyé contre la vitre que son souffle couvrait peu à peu de buée, Kurt regardait la tranquille agitation de sa rue.

Le couple de retraités qui vivait dans la maison d'à côté balayait son escalier. Ce n'était sans doute plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fuit les frimas de l'hiver new-yorkais pour retrouver le soleil de la Californie et ses petits-enfants. Le chat de la maison du bout de la rue trottinait sur le trottoir, laissant la marque de ses coussinets dans la neige. Sa maîtresse était sans doute déjà partie au travail. Un jeune homme que Kurt voyait presque tous les matins faisait son jogging quotidien, ses foulées aussi souples et régulières que s'il n'y avait pas eu de neige. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dissimulés sous un bonnet de laine épaisse, surmonté d'un casque audio, et il avait troqué ses tee-shirts à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal contre une doudoune grise. Le fils de ses voisins traînait sur le chemin de l'école. Comme tout le quartier, Kurt savait qu'il s'appelait Billy. Son père tenait une épicerie arménienne à deux blocs de là, où tout le monde s'était déjà ravitaillé au moins une fois.

Kurt s'étonnait parfois d'en savoir autant sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou à peine. Ils faisaient entièrement partie de son univers même s'ils n'en étaient que des éléments secondaires. Il espérait que ça ne changerait pas de sitôt.

La réunion qui avait ébranlé toute sa vie professionnelle avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Wesley était reparti pour Boston le jour même en lui assurant que sa cliente était sincère quand elle parlait de réembaucher au moins une partie du personnel, que ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air faite à seul fin de calmer le jeu. Il avait fait semblant d'être convaincu, pour être poli.

Sa lettre de licenciement était arrivée la veille.

Contre toutes ses attentes, l'enveloppe contenait également une convocation à un entretien d'embauche. Ellen Mitchell avait tenu parole.

Les deux feuilles étaient posées sur son bureau, côte à côte. Il avait repoussé ses blocs à dessins et nombreux crayonnés dans le seul but de leur faire de la place.

Kurt n'avait plus mis le nez dehors depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui ce soir-là. Il avait invité David à prendre un verre, avait fini par l'inviter à dîner, et Kurt n'avait plus vu personne depuis qu'il était parti. Ce n'était pas prévu. Au départ il voulait simplement profiter de ce temps libre imprévu pour faire toutes les petites choses qu'il repoussait depuis des semaines par manque de temps et d'envie. Changer l'ampoule dans les toilettes – quinze jours qu'il devait laisser la porte entrouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière. Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant pour lui seul, ça le devenait nettement plus quand il avait un invité. David en riait encore et profitait de chaque occasion pour remettre ça sur le tapis. Jusque sur Twitter.

Nettoyer le frigo avant que de nouvelles formes de vie ne commencent à s'y développer, ce qui avait failli se produire dans son bac à légumes. Il en avait été le premier surpris.

Trier ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Mettre certains articles en vente sur Internet, en donner d'autres et jeter le reste.

Laver sa voiture dans les règles de l'art. Jeter les tickets de caisse qui s'entassaient dans la boîte à gants. Vérifier la pression des pneus.

Rattraper son retard en matière de films et de séries télévisées. C'était ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Mercedes pour ne pas rater un bon roman.

Au hasard de ses recherches sur le net, il était tombé sur une page qui avait remis beaucoup de choses en question. Kurt n'était pas une célébrité mais ses qualités de graphiste étaient reconnues dans les milieux professionnels où il gravitait. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de récupérer son poste au terme de son futur entretien, il avait des idées et connaissait son métier. La question était de savoir si c'était ce dont il avait envie. Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Tirer un trait définitif sur sa relation avec Blaine était revenu à tourner une page particulièrement lourde de sa vie, où se trouvait une bonne part de la genèse de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-il temps de remettre tous les compteurs à zéro et de tenter sa chance dans un domaine qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'intéresser.

Peut-être était-il temps de faire un pari. Quitte ou double.

Ça avait marché pour Rachel.

Le jeune homme avait passé une partie de la nuit à faire ses comptes. Il savait précisément combien de temps il pourrait vivre sur ses économies si jamais il perdait son pari. Assez longtemps pour retrouver du travail, ce qui n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision. Il voulait bien parier mais pas sans assurer ses arrières.

En plus du traditionnel _curriculum vitae_, il avait composé un véritable _book_ qu'il avait téléchargé sur le serveur d'un hébergeur de contenu. Il suffirait de cliquer sur un lien pour le récupérer et le parcourir. Sa lettre de motivation était prête.

Il n'avait plus qu'à envoyer l'e-mail contenant le tout et c'était le plus difficile. C'était sa décision mais il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à manier sa souris. Il tournait autour de son ordinateur depuis plus d'une heure.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de la sorte de transe où l'incertitude l'avait plongé.

C'était Finn.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui annonça-t-il sans autre préambule.

- J'espère que ce quelque chose a un rapport avec le message que tu as laissé sur le répondeur de Rachel, rétorqua Kurt.

- Tu es au courant ?

- De même que tous les clients du café où elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre pour essayer de savoir ce que tu pouvais bien lui vouloir.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le mécanicien.

- Non, mais ça aurait pu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Finn ? »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Kurt n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son demi-frère en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

« Tu te souviens de Deborah ?

- J'ai énormément de choses qui m'occupent l'esprit mais pas au point d'avoir oublié ta petite amie à peine trois mois après l'avoir rencontrée. Repose-moi la question dans un an, tu veux ?

- Je sais que la question était stupide mais ce n'est pas facile à annoncer comme nouvelle, et tu ne m'aides pas vraiment avec tes sarcasmes.

- Accouche, bon sang !

- Pas avant sept mois, déclara Finn avant d'ajouter, tu vois que tu peux m'aider quand tu veux. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc dans la conversation, mais du fait de Kurt cette fois.

« Deborah est enceinte ?

- Oui.

- De qui ?

- Kurt !

- Pardon, c'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est génial, hein, mais ça surprend. »

Sa réaction fit sourire Finn.

Kurt n'avait rien contre les enfants mais il n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence. Il ne savait pas se comporter avec les tout-petits. Leurs discours décousus le laissaient totalement perplexe et les rares fois où il avait été confronté à un enfant en bas âge, son air ahuri et son manque de réaction avaient suffi à faire fuir le gamin. En revanche, et même s'il n'était pas plus à l'aise, il était plutôt doué avec les bébés. Ils cessaient de pleurer quand on les lui mettait dans les bras – parce qu'il ne risquait pas de les y mettre de lui-même – et souriaient dès qu'il se mettait à fredonner une berceuse. Kurt Hummel n'était plus à un paradoxe près, même si celui-là ne cesserait jamais de le stupéfier.

S'il était sincèrement heureux pour son demi-frère, il appréhendait déjà l'inévitable rencontre entre lui et le nourrisson.

« Alors tu vas être papa, reprit Kurt. Quand ?

- En mai, s'entendit-il répondre.

- J'essaierai de venir.

- T'as intérêt, je suis sûr qu'on aura besoin de tes talents d'homme-qui-murmure-à-l'oreille-des-bébés !

- C'est ça, soupira le graphiste en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. C'est ça que tu voulais dire à Rachel ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore rappelée.

- Elle va devenir dingue si tu ne le fais pas. Je peux te dire qu'elle ne s'attend absolument pas à ça et qu'elle est en train de se faire des cheveux blancs.

- Elle s'attend à quoi ? Une demande en mariage ? »

Le silence de Kurt fit pratiquement tomber le mécanicien de sa chaise, dans son bureau situé à plus de 800 kilomètres de là.

« Sans déconner ? souffla-t-il finalement. Après tout ce temps, elle se fait encore ce genre de film ?

- On parle de Rachel, bien sûr qu'elle se fait ce genre de film.

- Merde, si j'avais su je l'aurais rappelée beaucoup plus tôt mais je voulais que toi et les parents soyiez les premiers à savoir et avec le boulot ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Elle va me défoncer les tympans avant même que j'aie fini de lui expliquer !

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ah ?

- Elle est vraiment amoureuse de Brody, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Elle sera sûrement soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle s'est monté le bourrichon encore une fois. Par contre, si elle en vient à suggérer des prénoms, raccroche !

- Pourquoi, tu ne voudrais pas d'une nièce qui s'appellerait Debby ou Éponine ?

- Et d'un neveu qui s'appellerait Gene ou Marcus non plus !

- J'en prends bonne note », dit Finn en ricanant.

Deborah et lui se bagarraient déjà sur cette question des prénoms, il n'était pas question de laisser un tiers y mettre en plus son grain de sel. Mais il aimait bien le prénom Éponine quand même.

« Maintenant que tu sais, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. C'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. »

La dernière fois que Kurt avait rendu un service « pas grand-chose, vraiment » à son frère, il avait fini la nuit dans une cellule de dégrisement dont Blaine était venu le tirer au petit matin. Il s'était donné du mal pour rendre mémorable l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Mike Chang… et il ne se souvenait plus de rien – en dehors de la monstrueuse dispute qu'il avait eue avec son compagnon sur le chemin du retour.

Blaine était parti quinze jours après.

Ce fut très prudemment qu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? »

Finn préféra éviter toute allusion à ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt.

« On va avoir un bébé, mais Deborah et moi n'avons pas encore l'intention de nous marier. Maman est gentille mais assez traditionnaliste alors je sais qu'elle le prendra mal quand elle le saura.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Elle sait qu'elle va être grand-mère, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle n'aura pas de belle-fille tout de suite.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ?

- Si elle te téléphone pour te demander de me « raisonner »…

- Je te soutiens avec un discours sur les familles modernes et je t'appelle pour te prévenir.

- Et si tu pouvais aussi t'arranger pour que ton père soit de mon côté, ça m'aiderait.

- Papa n'imaginait pas une seule seconde avoir des petits-enfants un jour, je pense qu'il se fichera éperdument que vous vous mariiez ou pas du moment que tu le laisses jouer son rôle de grand-père. »

Finn sourit.

Burt était devenu pour lui le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sans lui il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus de mal à remonter la pente après son retour d'Irak – et Dieu savait s'il avait eu du mal à accepter la perte de son œil, les conséquences de cette perte sur le long terme et les cicatrices indélébiles sur son visage. Burt l'avait soutenu, avait encaissé ses colères et calmé ses sanglots sans jamais s'énerver. Finn avait compris pourquoi son frère était tellement prêt à tout pour l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Et savoir qu'il pourrait encore compter sur lui, que ses enfants pourraient également compter sur lui, lui faisait énormément de bien. Parce que Burt Hummel était un homme extraordinaire.

« A trois contre elle, poursuivit Kurt, je pense que nous pourrons faire accepter à Carole l'idée que son fils vive dans le péché.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça.

- Certes mais je ne suis que son beau-fils, ça compte pour moitié.

- Burt a déjà eu le dernier mot avec toi ?

- Non mais il ne l'avait pas non plus avec ma mère alors il doit avoir l'habitude. »

Après un nouveau silence, Finn conclut :

« Je vais appeler Rachel avant qu'elle parte travailler.

- Tu me diras comment elle l'a pris ?

- Promis. »

Kurt raccrocha et se retrouva de nouveau seul avec son ordinateur et la souris qu'il allait devoir bouger pour cliquer sur le bouton « envoyer ».

Dans l'un des cadres accrochés au-dessus de son bureau se trouvait une photo prise lors de la finale du concours des chorales 2012. La consécration des New Directions. Rachel était au centre de la photo. Elle tenait le trophée. Son sourire aurait pu illuminer toute une ville. Elle avait fait le pari que Carmen Thibideaux lui accorderait encore une nouvelle chance et viendrait l'entendre chanter. Un pari risqué, gonflé mais qu'elle avait remporté haut la main.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, sa main s'était posée sur la souris et avait envoyé le mail contenant sa lettre de motivation, son _curriculum vitae_, son book et peut-être un avenir plus conforme à ses rêves.

Sur l'île de Manhattan, dans les bureaux de Vogue, la messagerie d'Isabelle Wright lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

A suivre...

Ce chapitre devait comporter encore une partie mais je lui trouvais une belle unité donc j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel.

Merci aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore fui à cause de ma lenteur d'escargot et continuent de me lire.


	13. Chapter 13

ANNONCE :

Je suis bien consciente que vous espériez un nouveau chapitre, mais c'est malheureusement avec une mauvaise nouvelle que je fais mon retour sur ce site : cette histoire, _Eclipse of the heart_, restera inachevée.

J'ai pris cette décision pour plusieurs raisons :

Je ne sais plus vraiment où je veux aller avec cette histoire. Je change d'idée tous les deux jours, je n'arrive plus à me décider. C'est déjà très difficile d'écrire quand on sait où on va, alors quand on ne le sait pas...

_Glee_ a été un vrai coup de cœur télévisuel pour moi, mais la lune de miel est finie et bien finie. Je m'ennuie devant les nouveaux épisodes – quand je ne suis pas écroulée de rire ou carrément en train de m'énerver face au ridicule de certaine situation. Je ne regarderai pas la saison 5. Je n'ai plus envie de consacrer de temps à développer ces personnages. Je les adore, mais il est temps que je passe à autre chose.

J'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire, avec mes propres personnages, que je posterai sur mon blog (je n'ai pas encore mis de lien sur mon profil, mais ça viendra). Et je veux pouvoir me consacrer exclusivement à mon récit.

Je sais cependant à quel point il peut être agaçant de ne pas avoir la fin d'une histoire dont on a apprécié le début, c'est pourquoi je vous propose une fin sous la forme d'un résumé :

Kurt va devoir choisir entre la sécurité de son ancien poste, que la nouvelle propriétaire du magazine est prête à lui redonner, et un stage chez Vogue. Bien que le salaire soit ridicule, il va choisir le stage.

L'expérience de Kurt, ses compétences et son goût pour la mode lui confèrent de nombreux atouts pour s'intégrer à son nouveau poste. Des atouts qu'il connaît et dont il se sert habilement pour se faire remarquer de sa supérieure : Isabelle Wright. Celle-ci, séduite par les capacités, le talent manifeste et la répartie du jeune homme décide de l'embaucher comme assistant. Il rejoint l'équipe et se démarque assez vite de ses collègues grâce à un univers soigné, flamboyant et sans esbroufe.

Kurt se retrouve avec un poste bien plus intéressant que prévu, bien mieux payé, mais aussi beaucoup plus prenant. Il n'a plus le temps de coudre et abandonne son projet de site Internet.

Un matin, en allant au travail, il est heurté par le jogger blond qu'il voit passer tous les jours devant sa fenêtre. Il s' appelle Adam et est une étoile montante de Broadway. Rachel le connaît bien et se débrouille pour que cette rencontre ne soit pas la seule.

Kurt et David se rapprochent et deviennent, véritablement, des meilleurs amis.

La première de Rachel a lieu. C'est un échec cuisant mais les critiques saluent toutefois sa performance. Elle obtient peu de temps après le rôle d'Eponine dans une reprise des Misérables. Ce rôle lancera vraiment sa carrière.

Kurt parvient à glisser des photos de ses créations dans l'un des dossiers d'Isabelle Wright. Une manœuvre risquée, mais qui paye : certaines pièces sont utilisées dans des _shoot_ photos.

Tout va bien dans la vie de Kurt : il a un nouveau petit-ami (Adam), un boulot qu'il aime et un certains nombres d'opportunités à saisir devant lui.

Et Blaine vient frapper à sa porte. Celui-ci a récupéré son adresse sur le colis contenant son uniforme de la Dalton académy. Il vient pour rompre proprement avec son amour de lycée.

L'histoire se termine quand Kurt referme la porte derrière son ex, et se retourne pour rejoindre son compagnon actuel.

Voilà, c'était en gros ce que j'allais raconter dans les chapitres suivants. Mes excuses de ne pas les écrire.

Bonne continuation.


End file.
